Sasuke's reason: why is he so depressed?
by Wolfgirl411
Summary: The true story about the source of Sasuke's depression, why Itachi let him live. The truth about their past, present, and possibly their future? And what does the girl named Sasha have to do with everything? SASUKEXOCXITACHI FUN!
1. So We Meet

**Hey evry1! Welcome to My first fic! . **

**PLZ R&R! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto…. So don't ask me to repeat that, I said it once (right here) so I'm not going to say it again… BUT! I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**K! HERE WE GO!**

_**CHAPTER 1: So We Meet**_

'_Damn! Why can't I do this?!' _Uchiha Sasha screamed inside her head from the frustration of missing her target over and over again. _'Just one more try… I CAN DO THIS!' _She thought as she aimed another shuriken at the target she had been using for her practice, but due to her exhausted state she miss aimed completely. She through the weapon straight up into the air above her, and as we all know… what goes up MUST come down.

Her scream was heard throughout the forest as Sasha crouched down in pain clutching her leg while gaping at the large amount of blood, spilling from the wound just above her knee. She fell over, still in shock praying that the bleeding and pain would cease and she would be able to make that last hit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The tortured scream startled the two Uchiha boys, causing them to stop their training and begin a small search for the thing that made the horrible, mind-splitting sound. "Brother, what do you think could have caused that sound?"

"I don't know Sasuke, but it sounded like a girl…"

"A-A girl?! You mean THAT sound was human?!" Sasukes steps faltered as he made that statement. Itachi only ignored his younger brother, concentrating on finding the girl that must have been in some sort of danger to scream like that.

After about a half an hour they came across a bloodied scene with a girl, huddled into a ball around her left leg that appeared to be the source of the blood, in the middle of a clearing surrounded by used shuriken and kunai knives. Sasuke slowly made his way toward the girl, while his less caring elder brother stood back to observe.

"He-Hey, Are you OK?" Sasuke stuttered from the shock of coming across such a shocking scene. He took another step towards her, but stopped when she began to speak. Her voice cracked repeatedly from exhaustion and shock so Sasuke had to lean forward in order to hear her well enough to understand.

"I-I'm fine…"

"What are you doing out here?! Trying to get yourself killed?!" Sasuke blurted out, "You're coming home with us for medical attention!"

"Was that an order?" Sasha responded with a death glare, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do you even know who we are?" Itachi questioned returning the girls glare.

"I don't care who you are you can't tell me what to do!" she said as she stumbled to get up, "Get otta here!"

"What are you doing? Your injuries are too serious to walk on right now" Sasuke yelled, the worry evident on his face.

"No, I am not ready to call it quits just yet! I have to prove-"

Itachi had already begun to dislike her attitude, but that last line pushed him over the edge. The sheer stupidity of wanting to stay while in her current condition just got on his nerves, so, He did all that he could to shut her up. He cut her sentence of by knocking the air out of her in one short blow to the stomach. But, because of her already unstable condition, he ended up knocking her out completely. "Finally… some quiet…" Itachi lifted the girl up off the ground and over his shoulder and began to walk back towards their home.

"Br-Brother! What'd you do that for?!" Sasuke demanded as he ran to catch up with his older brother. "What? She wouldn't shut up…" Itachi said innocently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Wh-where am I? What happened?' _Sasha asked herself, slowly opening her eyes, only to find Itachi sitting cross-legged with her arm resting on his knee while he held her hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sasha said as she yanked her hand back in shock. "Healing your wounds" Itachi said bluntly.

"No I am fine, I have got to go ba-," Sasha said as she was working her way to get to her feet.

"No you shouldn't get up, your wounds will open up again" Sasuke said

"You wouldn't want me to have to knock you out again, now would you?" Itachi said sending an evil smirk in her general direction.

After she heard that Sasha immediately laid down and gave Itachi her hand so he could finish healing it. Sasha mellowed out and didn't complain at all, most likely because she was afraid Itachi would get annoyed and knock her out again. It was very quiet until Itachi had broken the silence, "Just what where you trying to prove to yourself anyways?"

Sasha gave Itachi a discerning glare "Because I want to prove to myself that I am not the weakest one in this damn Uchiha clan!"

"Well you can train with Sasuke and me, since we are of the family's main branch, unlike you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I work alone." Sasha said stubbornly, turning her nose up at his offer.

Itachi, who's just about as stubborn as Sasha, grabbed her chin and pulled her face in his direction, only about an inch away from his own face and said, "This whole '_I work alone'_ crap is just stupid, you can't accomplish anything on your own!" Sasha stared into Itachi's eyes, stunned due to his actions; she pulled her face back and looked down at her hand that Itachi had just finished healing.

She then sighed "Well then, I guess I could give it a shot."

Itachi smirked at her answer, "That's good to hear."

So the deal was set and done, by the time Itachi had finished healing her wounds it was time for dinner, Sasuke had so many questions for their new friend…

"So…How old are you?"

"Same age as you, 7 years old"

"Do you go to the Ninja academy?"

"Not yet. I start tomorrow"

"Really?! Me too!"

"Oh, and by the way my name is Sasuke and my older brother over there is Itachi. What's your name?"

"My name is Sasha."

"Sasha….that's a pretty name." Sasuke blushed slightly trying to avoid her gaze.

"Uh…..thanks….Well if you're done interrogating me I think I'll be going home now..." Sasha said as she attempted to get to her feet again but it failed. Instead, she stumbled and found herself in Itachi's arms "Idiot! You won't be going anywhere tonight! You're going to stay here for the night…Just take it easy, ok?" He then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room.

When Itachi laid Sasha down he went to go sit in a chair that had been conveniently placed in the corner of the room. '_Why is he still here?!' _Sasha thought.

"What are your doing? Aren't you going to sleep?" Sasha asked.

"I will as soon as you do. I can't have you running away in the middle of the night, now can I?"

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She grunted in response.

"Well, just to be sure…"

Sasha looked at Itachi suspiciously. It was as if Itachi had another reason for wanting to stay in the room with Sasha.

'_Well it doesn't look like Itachi is going to leave so I might as well just go to sleep… damn…'_ Sasha said, annoyed that Itachi didn't seem to think that she's trustworthy.

"Yawn, Well Goodnight Itachi!" Sasha said as she turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Gone!

**HEY! Every1! Thank-you sooo much for reading my story! . I luv u all!!!**

**Ok well, I know I didn't describe Sasha in the last Chapter so i'm going to now ok?**

**K, Here goes:**

**Name****: Uchiha, Sasha**

**Hair:**** Sapphire blue**

**Eyes****: matching sapphire blue**

**Style:**** Tom-boyish, Baggy Cargo shorts that end below the knees, black & white checkered wristband, gray tank top, one hoop earring (right ear), red leather dog collar necklace**

**Attitude:**** sort of a female naruto (clumsy, hot-headed, stubborn/ determined, & all that)**

**O YEAH AND JUST SO U KNOW! THIS IS TAKING PLACE DURING THEIR CHILDHOOD! (In case u didn't notice yet)**

**OK! ON WITH THE CHAPPIES!**

_**Chapter 2: Gone**_

The next morning, Sasha awoke only to find a sleeping Sasuke inches away from her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" she yelled as she slid as far away from the sleeping boy as soon as her body registered what had occurred.

Sasuke immediately woke up. "What are you yelling about?!"

"Why the hell are you sleeping in here?"

"I was worried about you, I was afraid you might feel pain in the middle of the night"

"Oh…Sorry. I thought that you were a pervert or something…"

'_Great…She thinks I am a pervert…'_ Sasuke thought with an angry yet hurt look expression on his face.

"Um…Something wrong?" Sasha asked concerned with the look Sasuke was giving her.

"Oh…..um no, nothings wrong… Hey, today's the day we go to the Ninja academies orientation."

"Oh, yeah! You're right" Sasha said as she successfully pulled herself to her feet (with a little help from Sasuke, though she'd never admit it…)

"Are you sure you should be walking?" He asked, not wanting her to push herself too far so soon.

"Yeah I'll be fine, so let's go!" Sasha said excitingly as she tested putting weight on her leg, "Oh, um… Sasuke, I'll meet you there, ok? I have to go by house first."

"Oh, ok see you there Sasha!"

'_I gotta go change before the orientation starts' _Sasha thought as she rushed home, _'Good, there's my house._ _Wait a minute… What is this feeling I'm getting… Something doesn't feel right…' _She approached the front door of her house. Quickly, she opened the door and screamed in panic "MOM! DAD! I am-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Where is Sasha? She's late!'_ Sasuke thought as he searched the crowd for her hoping to catch even a glimpse of her uniquesapphire hair. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her. All he could see were his classmates and his father, which surprised him quite a bit. Sasuke allowed a small smile to appear on his face, but it vanished as soon as his mind began to wander back to Sasha…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasha fell to her knees at the sight before her… Blood covered the walls and most of the floor, two mangled figures laid in the center of the room. Sasha stumbled to stand and take a single step forward and call for her parents again, this time scared and uncertain, "M-mom? Dad? Are you guys there?"

She jumped when a small and desperate wheezing sound came from the closest of the figures, along with the slight movement of what appeared to be a hand. "Eep!" was all that she could manage to force through her mouth as she tried to take another step, not even avoiding the red liquid that had spread to the spot where she had been standing. Sasha stopped and, once again, fell to her knees. She crawled forward until she could see clearly that the thing that had made the raspy sound was once the man she called her father. "Dad?"

He made the wheezing sound one last time and tried to reach for her but Sasha could see that his arm must have been broken in at least ten different places, so instead of making him struggle she placed her own hand on top of his and chocked out, "Where's Mom?" Her father gave no response only shifted his now distorted head in the direction of the other figure as tears began to flow from his eyes. His body began to shiver rapidly as he began to hack up blood.

The tears stung his face while he tried to speak one last time to his only daughter, "D-Don't… D-Don't trust…don't trust… U-Uchih-,"

"DON'T TRUST WHO?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! DAD?! DAD?! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT YET PLEASE! NOT YET! DAAAAADDD!!!!!" Sasha cried and screamed over her now dead father's now unfamiliar corpse. After many short moments of remembering her fathers once strong and bold personality, she slowly forced herself to crawl to her once equally bold and caring mother and tried to call for her. She refused to give up hope that she was not alone, that her mother would reach for her and tell her that everything was alright. But despite Sasha's efforts to bring her parents out of their unresponsive state, her parents had both passed on…

Sasha spent the rest of the day crying as she dragged her once loving family into the backyard to where she had dug their graves, once she had reached them she bent over each of the now cold bodies and pulled out all of the shuriken, kunai, and even the wires that had been used to murder them. Once finished, she buried the still bloodied and mangled, unidentifiable corpses. She placed a large stone on top of each grave and used all of her strength to carve her final goodbyes and her parents names into the stones with one of the soiled kunai's.

She then carried the weapons to the bathroom where she washed them, then carried them to her room where she placed them in the bottom drawer of her clothes chest. She had made a silent vow to use those weapons for a good use, whether it be revenge or some other thing that plagued her mind….

She spent the rest of the day and night mourning their death and cleaning the rooms that had been destroyed with signs of her parents struggle and utter defeat. And, not once during her entire ordeal did she think of her orientation or how she broke her promise to Sasuke. All that she could think of were her memories of her family, and how she really was all alone now, and who was it that her father had been trying to warn her about…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the orientation Sasuke ran through the streets until he came to his house and ran straight into his older brother. "Oh! Brother! Do you know where Sasha lives?! She wasn't at orientation today! I'm afraid that something might have happened! Her leg might have started bothering her or something!" He frantically pestered Itachi.

"Whoa… slow down!" Itachi crouched down to his younger brother's level and flicked him on the forehead.

"ow.."

"I was on my way over there anyway… I'll go check on her and make sure everything's OK, alright?" Itachi smiled at Sasuke's juvenile behavior.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Who would want to kill my mom and dad? How could they have deserved such a painful sentence?' _Sasha thought as she cried at the painful memory of parent's deaths. "I-I miss them so much…" Sasha said as she reached for the drawer where the weapons that were used against her parents were kept, "…W-Why did you have to leave me alone?…mom….dad….I'll be with you soon…" Sasha said as she opened the drawer and grabbed a kunai knife then gripped it with both hands and pulled the weapon back away from her body and aimed for her torso, with her tears rapidly flowing down her face, **"Living a life alone …..With no one to love you….I WOULD BE BETTER OFF DEAD!!!" **Sasha then closed her eyes shut and began to thrust the kunai knife into her stomach but for some reason she couldn't feel the kunai knife strike her, instead she felt a second pair of hands over hers and she could fell someone breathing very heavily on her neck she then opened her eyes and turned around to see what had happened and to her surprise it was Itachi.

"What are you doing Sasha?!" Itachi said trying to forget that he had just saw her trying to kill herself.

Sasha lowered her head as if ashamed of being caught looking so weak, "My mom…and dad…the only people whoever truly loved me and now they-they're gone." Sasha sobbed.

"Oh Sasha I am so sorry." Itachi said as he then pulled the frightened girl into his arms and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "But they are not the only people who truly love you, you're like family to Sasuke and I. So, why don't you come and live with us?" Itachi said sincerely.

Sasha's eyes shot open in shock due to Itachi's proposal. She then calmed down and replied "Yes, that would mean so much to me, thank-you…" She relaxed into his chest once again and thought, _'Itachi...thank you for helping me realize the there are still people out there that care about me,' _she let out more tears and wrapped her arms around Itachi, returning his hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Where could they be? Did something happen to them?'_ Sasuke thought worryingly as he sat waiting on the front porch of his house.

Suddenly a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of Sasuke, in that cloud was Sasha with her arms wrapped around Itachi's waist, as the cloud of smoke faded away Sasuke could see the emotionless look in his brother's eyes and the sadness in Sasha's. "Sasha, what happened?!" Sasuke asked.

"Now is not a good time, Sasuke." Itachi said calmly.

"No, I am alright" Sasha said, brushing her tears away, she then looked up at Sasuke and gave him a quick smile as if she didn't want Sasuke to see her at a weakened state, but he could tell she was forcing herself.

Itachi realized what she was trying to do. "Sasuke, Sasha's parents have moved on so Sasha is going to be living with us for now on. Ok?" Itachi said with the expressionless look still on his face.

"Oh… Sasha I am so sorry." Sasuke said taking a step forward.

"It's fine!" Sasha said quickly trying to make Sasuke drop the subject.

"Well…" Itachi said as he turned his head to look down at Sasha, "…make yourself at home." Itachi smiled.

Sasha returned the smile. "Yeah." She then ran toward Sasuke and grabbed his hand and they both ran inside the house. Itachi waited till they had closed the door then he looked at his hand then formed it into a fist "Heh… phase Itachi chuckled quietly, as he began to follow his brother and Sasha inside…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Well that's chapter 2 for ya! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Man… my 'editor' is getting on my nerves!!!**_

_**Dang it Tsuki-no-Haru GIVE ME A BREAK!!!**_

_**Anyways again I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! And I will try to update as soon as possible. **_


	3. AKATSUKI!

**HERE IT IS! ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! . **

**ENJOY OK? R&R**

**NAD GOD DAMMIT TSUKI-CHAN!!!! GIMME A BREAK!!!! O**

_**CHAPTER 3: AKATSUKI?!**_

"_**GOOD MORNING SASHA!!! It's time for training!" **_Sasuke yelled excitingly.

Sasha awoke to his loud yelling but she just ignored him and turned the other way as she tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't stop Sasuke, he just kept on bugging her telling her that it was time to get up and train but Sasha just continued to ignore him. Then it got quiet, as if Sasuke had finally given up. Until Itachi came in with an evil smirk on his face and handed his brother a megaphone. Sasuke smiled at Itachi's idea as he grabbed for the megaphone and then crept quietly until he was only an inch away from Sasha's ear then he yelled out _**"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!" **_Sasha jumped to her feet in shock of the loud noise. Sasuke was on the floor laughing so hard he could barely breath, Itachi just chuckled and said "Well looks like your awake now, hurry up so we can get to training." Itachi smiled and walked away.

Sasuke calmed down and got to his feet then walked towards the door and closed it about half way then turned around and said "Well I wish you the best of luck in training today!" Sasuke blushed.

"Ya, same to you" Sasha said still annoyed with the boy's choice of 'wake up methods…'

Sasuke just smiled, turned around and shut the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright Sasha, the first thing Itachi and I want to show you is how to aim for your target considering from what happened last time." Sasuke said cruelly, reminding her of how she stabbed her own leg with her shuriken.

"Hmph" Sasha said, shooting Sasuke a death glare.

"I guess I'll go first." Itachi said bluntly "Now watch closely! I am about to hit all eight targets at the same time."

Itachi just calmly stood still with his eyes closed as if he was thinking of something, then he disappeared into the air pulling out eight kunai knifes with his eyes still closed then throwing them in eight different directions then as the gravity pulled him back down he landed on his feet and looked up to see that he had made all his targets.

"Wow!" Sasha said with her eyes wide open in amazement at Itachi's great performance.

"That's amazing, brother!" Sasuke said as if he had never seen this move done before.

"Now it's my turn!" Sasuke said as he pulled out a couple of kunai knifes.

"Um Sasuke I don't think you should try this move yet." Sasha said worryingly

Sasuke just turned around and glared at her "You just watch me, you'll see!"

'_Alright here it goes! It's my time to shine in front of Sasha! And maybe she will even give me a kiss!' _Sasuke blushed at the thought.

Sasha just stared at Sasuke. _'Why does he always blush like that?' _Sasha wondered, raising a single eyebrow in confusion.

Sasuke positioned himself in the same way Itachi was, then he jumped up into the air and threw eight different kunai knifes in eight different directions but they didn't met their targets, and on top of that Sasuke lost his balance on his landing and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said as he fell to the ground.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you ok Sasuke?!" Sasha said with a worried look on her face.

Sasuke didn't answer he just looked down at his leg with a very angry look on his face._ 'Dang it! Of all times to embarrass myself, why did it have to be in front of Sasha?!' _Sasuke thought angrily.

Itachi walked over to injured boy and squatted down right next to him to get a closer look at his injured leg. Then he looked up to Sasha with a concerned look on his face, "His ankle is sprained, we better go back to the house for medical attention." Itachi then propped Sasuke up off of the ground and on to his back "Alright lets go!"

"Um Itachi, I think I'll stay here and clean up. Ok?" Sasha said as she picked up one of the used kunai knifes.

Itachi just nodded and said "I'll meet you back at the house." and with those words, he and Sasuke left to head back home. Sasha just watched them leave till she could see no sign or trace of them, then she looked at that kunai knife and gripped it tightly. _'Those moves that Itachi demonstrated today………could he have been…………NO THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HAVE DONE THAT!' _Sasha thought as she threw the kunai knife at one of the targets. _'But I will find the person who murdered my parent and I will get my revenge!' _Sasha thought as she formed her hand into a fist.

All of the sudden a loud shrieking noise filled the forest. Sasha's eyes widened to the terrified scream. _'Someone's in trouble!' _was the first thought that popped into Sasha's mind as she ran in the direction that the scream was coming from.

After about a half an hour of searching for the source of the scream, she came across a little red haired girl who was beaten up pretty badly and stand over the girl were two rouge ninja with black cloaks and blood red clouds on them, one of the was a blonde hair guy who could also be mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for his voice, and the other was a red haired guy holding what seemed to be a puppet on the right side of him. Sasha quickly hid in some bushes so she wouldn't be seen and have the element of surprise.

"Who are these guys?" Sasha whispered.

"Hey, Sasori-Danna… Do you really think this girl is one of the Jinnjuriki we have been looking for? I don't know this girl…..she just seems too weak." said the blonde all disappointed.

"So the guy with the puppet is Sasori." Sasha whispered to herself.

"Do you hear something Deidara?" Sasori said totally ignoring Deidara's complaint.

"Uh no…why?" Deidara said all confused at the very random question.

Sasha just observed the two men talk amongst each other until all of the sudden a snake started to slither towards her _'Oh crap what am I going to do. I f I scream they'll hear me and then they will probably kill me' _Sasha shuddered at the thought. The snake was now slithering across her foot._'Gross! Gross! Gross!' _Sasha thought as she tried her hardest not to scream, but sadly she could not control her fear of snakes "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sasha said as she ran out of the bush and stopped right in front of the two rouge ninja, and began moving flinging her arms all over the place as if trying to brush an invisible spider off of her…If anyone had been watching, such as the two men, they would have thought she was doing an odd dance… Sasha stopped as soon as she realized what she had done and remembered where she was at the moment. She slowly turned to meet the gazes of the men, as they just stared into her shocked eyes.

"And just who might you be? Hn…" said Deidara as he crouched down to meet Sasha's gaze.

"Well I just might be the girl who's about to kick your ass!" Sasha said as she shot Deidara a death glare, recovering from her otherwise surprised state.

Deidara was stunned at Sasha's response, but then he just smirked at her and replied, "Ha! A cute little girl like you, kick MY ass?"

"Heh" Sasha said with a very confident look in her eyes. "I would think that someone like you would know not to underestimate anyone, cause if you do…." Sasha said as she looked up to meet Deidara's gaze "…you could get yourself killed!" Sasha said as she immediately pulled out a few kunai knifes and threw them at both of the rouge ninja.

The two men immediately jumped back.

Sasori and Deidara just smirked at Sasha as if she didn't have a chance against them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Itachi, do you think it was smart leaving Sasha behind I mean what if something bad were to happen to her. It's been a couple of hours since we left her." Sasuke said worryingly.

"Hm your right, she should have caught up by now…" Itachi stood and turned to leave, not even glancing back at his younger brother, "I'll go make sure that she's alright…"

When Itachi reached the spot where they had all been training only a few hours earlier, he became slightly worried when he saw that Sasha was nowhere to be found. He quickly took off again in search of her, running through the trees as fast as he could, hoping that she hadn't gotten herself into any sort of danger. But, sure enough only ten minutes into his search, Itachi heard a scream, very much like the one they had hard on the very first day they met Sasha. Itachi bolted towards the scream, in another few short minutes he came across a scene that didn't set well with him, at all.

Sasha stood in front of a small red-headed girl that had been beaten up pretty badly, but that wasn't what worried him. Sasha, herself, was badly wounded, but unlike the girl, She was being held back by a large puppet looking figure that tightened its grip every time she tried to struggle, causing her to wince or cry out in pain. The ground of the small clearing they were in was littered with Sasha's weapons, and what seemed to be blown up bits of paper that lay in the center of small gatherings of ash and what used to be grass.

Itachi was about to bolt into the scene and stop the fight, when Sasha broke free from the puppets arms and charged at the red-headed man. "TAKE THIS!" She screamed forcing all of her chakra into her fist as she thrust it forward towards the man's face. Unfortunately for her, he saw it coming and used his puppet to knock her out from behind. The puppet had jammed its hand into the base of her neck, where her skull meets her spine, knocking her out instantly.

Itachi quickly moved to catch Sasha before she fell to the ground and gently laid her against a nearby tree to rest. He then moved to face the two men that had dared attack HIS Sasha. He was about to activate his sharingan when he recognized the faces of the imposing men. "Sasori, Deidara… What's the meaning of this? Why are you attacking this girl?"

"Itachi-Danna, how nice it is to see you…" Deidara said taking a step forward to acknowledge the arrival of the young Uchiha.

"Don't change the subject… That girl is one of our future akatsuki members… How dare you harm her before she is ready..." Itachi glared at his soon to be team mates.

"If that's the case then why don't we just take her with us now?" Sasori questioned, looking back at the girl, who was now beginning to stir in her sleep, "We could train her ourselves…"

"Do you honestly think that she will cooperate with a guy who just strangled her and knocked her out. I know her and trust me she is a really stubborn girl."

"Hn, so who is that girl anyway? She sure put up a better fight than that red haired girl over there." Deidara said as a smirk appeared on his face when he turned his gaze at the still unconscious Sasha.

"Her name is Sasha Uchiha" Itachi said bluntly.

"Oh, so she has sharingan too! Deidara said in amazment

"So when will you two be joining us." Sasori said.

"Hn, not yet, soon though. It looks as if she'll wake soon, so you two better leave." Itachi stated as he turned back to Sasha, "I'll bring her with me…"

With that Deidara and Sasori disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as Sasha began to crack her eyes open.

_**OK I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I AM REALLY FAST ON WRITING THESE SO U CAN EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE HERE IN NO TIME AT ALL!**_


	4. I'll name you Eru!

_**CHAPTER 4: I'LL NAME YOU ERU**_

Itachi just sighed and then started to make his way towards Sasha then he crouched down right in front of her to see how badly she had been injured.

"Did you save the red haired girl? Is she ok?" Sasha said not even worrying about her own needs.

"uh…y-ya" Itachi said unsure of himself.

Sasha could sense the uncertainty in Itachi's voice, so she forced herself to try to get to her feet.

"Ouch!" Sasha said as she grabbed onto her side and fell to the ground.

"Let me see…" Itachi said as he attempted to lift up Sasha's shirt to see if she had broken anything.

Sasha, however, thought it was something else he wanted, "What the hell?!" Sasha yelled as she attempted to slap Itachi upside the head, but sadly Itachi saw it coming and he grabbed the girls hand and continued to lift her shirt up.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sasha screamed. Itachi then put his only free hand over Sasha's mouth and said "Relax! I am just checking to see if you have broken any bones. It's nothing more." With those words said, Itachi slowly took his hand from the fussing girl's mouth and got back to examining her body.

Sasha reluctantly relaxed and prayed for it all to be done and over with soon. Finally Itachi looked up to her with a concerned look on his face and said "Well this isn't good, it seems that you have three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and lets not forget these deep cuts you have all over your body, we need to get you home… now."

"Ok, ok, but what about red haired girl over there." Sasha said worryingly, pointing to the unconscious girl lying not to far away.

"She'll be alright. Now let's go!" Itachi said eagerly, moving to pick Sasha up from her sitting position.

"No! Not without Eru!" Sasha demanded, scooting away from the eager boy.

"Eru?" Itachi said confused

"Ya, it's her new name, Eru. I just thought of it since I don't wanna call her 'red head' or 'carrot top' for the rest of my life…" Sasha clarified, lifting a single finger to prove her point.

Sasha then tried to get to her feet again. Itachi sighed; he could see that Sasha wasn't going to let this go. "Ok Sasha, you stay here and rest, I'll go over there and see if 'Eru' is ok." Itachi said as he sat Sasha back on the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Huh? I am still alive?' _the little red head girl thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to see a strange black haired man standing in front of her. "AH! Who are you?" said the frightened red haired girl pushing herself back against the tree that she had been resting under.

"It's alright, Sasha and I saved you. There's no reason to be frightened." Itachi said calmly. Eru then looked over Itachi's shoulder to see a blue haired girl sitting down starring back at her with a concerned face.

"And I suppose that blue haired girl over there is Sasha, right?" Eru nodded her head in Sasha's direction.

"Yep, that's her." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"And what's your name?" the little red head questioned.

"Itachi"

"Itachi" the little red head said again as she blushed at his cute name.

"Hi Eru!" Sasha said with a smile on her face, so happy to see that her new friend was awake and had enough energy to question Itachi.

"Why is she calling me that?" the little red haired girl said in confusion, tilting her head, slightly, to the side like a confused puppy.

"Hmph, well you should probably tell her your real name before she makes a habit of calling you that." Itachi said as he checked the girl to see if she had been hurt anywhere serious.

"Well you seem to be alright." Itachi said happily knowing that he didn't have to carry two girls back to his house. "So do you live nearby so I can drop you off?" Itachi said wanting to keep it at only one girl to have to take care of.

The little red head just lowered her head and then brought her head back up with a forced smile on her face and said "I'll be fine; I can walk back to my house from here."

"You don't have anywhere to go do you?" Sasha said as she suddenly appeared right behind Itachi's shoulder.

The little girl just lowered her head again and said "No, I guess not."

"What the hell! You shouldn't be moving around with injuries that bad, you idiot! How did you get over here?" Itachi said freaking out.

"I crawled." Sasha laughed, with one of her hands scratching the back of her head in a nervous gesture.

Itachi cooled down and smiled at Sasha and said "You shouldn't be moving around like that, you'll make your injuries worse."

"Itachi…, I know it's probably too much to ask but can Eru live with us? Please?" Sasha said ignoring Itachi's worried statement as she turned on her puppy eyes.

"Sigh…Fine…" Itachi said as he turned his face away from Sasha's, blushing at her cuteness.

"Alright! Come on Eru! Let's go!" Sasha said as she tired to get to her feet forgetting that she was injured.

"My name is not Eru!!! It's Eruka!!!" yelled the little red haired girl standing in offence.

"Eh, close enough now come on lets go!" and with those words said Sasha attempted to take one step forward but it failed. "Ouch!" Sasha said as she almost fell to the ground but Itachi saw it coming and caught her.

"You don't listen do you?" Itachi said annoyed at Sasha's lack of listening skills.

Sasha just smiled at him as her way of apologizing to him.

Itachi just ignored Sasha's apology, then he stood up and started to walk back to the house, then without even looking back at Eru he said "Well we better be going now Eruka before Sasha kills herself from her stupidity."

Eruka just nodded and followed after them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh thank God your ok!" Sasuke said as he ran up to greet them. "Oh and who might you be?" Sasuke said as he got a closer look at the red haired girl.

"My name is Eruka."

"O….K…. Why are you here?" He took a step forward toward the small girl.

"I live here!" was her response, Eruka couldn't help but smile at the boy's now shocked face.

"N-NO! I live here! How can you live here, if I live here?!"

"Sasuke… She lives here now as well, so try and deal with having two unrelated girls around ok?" Sasha winked from her place in Itachi's arms.

"B-But, Sasha, She'll…She'll…." Sasuke took a small step towards his friend, only to stop short as the fact that Sasha was in Itachi's arms began to sink in. "WAIT A MINUTE! Itachi, why are you carrying Sasha?!"

"OOO… Short attention span I see…" Eruka prodded, not liking that she was ignored so easily.

"WHA-," Sasuke was cut when Itachi kicked of his shoes and stepped into the house.

"She is badly injured… she needs medical help, Sasuke, go get the bandages..."

"F-Fine…" Sasuke fumed, reluctantly turning to go and retrieve the needed medical supplies.

"Haha, he's fun to play with!" Eruka said with a cat like smile gracing her face, "I think I'll like it here!" She then turned to follow after Itachi and Sasha, thinking about how she could pester the slightly taller boy next.

"Eru! Try and be nice to Sasuke ok? He's my friend and I don't wanna make him mad at me for asking if you could stay…" Sasha asked as Itachi laid her down on her futon and began cleaning the minor cuts and scrapes that littered her arms and legs.

"Awww… fine… I'll try…" Eruka mumbled in response as Sasuke ran into the room with the supplies box. _'Doesn't mean I have to go easy on him when we're out of the house or alone though…' _She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Itachi opened the box and clenched his teeth in frustration, "Damn… we're out of supplies…." He took the last of the ointment and used it on a cut that Sasha had gotten on her face, "What now? The stores are all closed by now and the hospital's to far…"

When she heard that, Eru perked up, as if she were a cat that had heard the can opener. "I can help!" She smiled at the surprised faces of the three people in the room. "Honest… I'm a self taught medic! I can heal those wounds, piece o' cake!" Eru stuck one of her hands out towards the trio and gave them the peace sign, "this is nothing'!"

"How is that possible…? You look like you're younger than I am… And we just started class a little while ago…"

"Like I said… I'm self-taught…" Eru huffed, "And I'm not saying how ok…?"

"Hmm…" Itachi stared silently at the small red-headed girl. 'It must be because of the jinnjuriki…'

"Oh, but I need you two to leave the room…" Eru stated, turning to stare at the boys in short demand. "I don't think Sasha wants you two boys here when I have to take her shirt off to heal her ribs…"

"NO WAY! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Sasha took her pillow and thrust it at the brothers.

"YIPE!"Sasuke jumped and ran out of the room followed but his much calmer brother who only raised an eyebrow.

"ITACHI! OUT NOW!!!" Sasha was clearly losing her temper with the older boy; unfortunately… that was her last pillow… Itachi replied with a small snicker before taking his time to step out of the room after Sasuke. "FINALLY!" Sasha said as she laid back down, forgetting about her lack of pillows, "OUCH!"

"Hehe," Eru giggled as she placed the pillow back underneath Sasha's now aching head. "Next time let's think before slamming our heads down onto the floor, shall we?" She then forced her chakra into her hands and motioned for Sasha to remove her shirt, "Let's work on your ribs first, since they seem to be the worst injury."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasha lifted her shirt over her head and winced when Eru's cold, chakra filled hands met with her ribs. "Ah, that's cold!"

"Sorry about that…" Eru finished with the ribs and quickly moved on to Sasha's ankle after telling her she could put her shirt back on, _'Darn it, I used to much chakra on her ribs! And her ankles really bad… at this rate I'll have to use That…'_

"Hey… Eru?"

"It's Eru-KA"

"Ok, ok sure… So, Eru, How old are you anyway?"

"Eru-KA…" her eyebrow twitched, _'She won't drop that darn nickname! Sigh… at this rate I'll actually start liking it…'_ Eru sighed in defeat, "and I'm six…"

"Wow, so you really ARE younger than us! Haha I always wanted a little sister! And since you act like a cat I get a pet too! Sweet! A two for one deal!" Sasha beamed at the idea of gaining a sister and a pet all in one package.

'_You have NO idea…' _Eru shook her head at the energetic girl. "If you keep moving I'll screw up! And what do you think I am?! A PET?! FORGET IT!"

"Nice try but you have no say in it, I brought you in, so it's my right! OW!"

"HAHA! That's what you get for squirming!" Eru had tightened her hold on Sasha's ankle causing her to yelp. "Now hold still, or else they'll think I'm killing you!"Both girls began a small fight over who had power over the other before collapsing in a fit of laughter. After what seemed like hours Itachi and Sasuke both walked into the room.

"What were you to doing in here?!" Sasuke was baffled at the sight before him. Remnants of what used to be Sasha's pillow littered the room.

"Just-Just having some fun, haha," Sasha replied innocently, She and Eru were both out of breath from laughing to much but Eru was a little more concerned with what Sasuke had said and more with what Itachi was glaring at.

'_Can he tell? Can he tell I had to put some of the Nibi's power in her to heal her completely? This is bad… The last thing I need is for my hosts to know I'm the Nibi Jinnjuriki… Oh, Crap! Now he's looking at me! Please don't notice, please, don't notice!'_ Eru had begun a panic filled rampage in her head, and it was giving her a huge migraine. _'I can't let them know I'm the two-tailed jinnjuirki… damn cat…'_

'_**I heard that you know…'**_

'_Leave me alone, cat…'_

'_**Fine, but I'll be back! I am part of you, ya know…'**_

'_Gr…'_

'_**Technically it's 'Hiss''**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_**fine… be that way…'**_

'_Finally… some quiet…'_

Itachi just stared at the small red-head in confusion as her expression changed from worry, to annoyed, to angry, then relaxed. It was enough to give even him a headache._ 'This kid… it's hard to believe that SHE'S the Nibi… I'll have to keep an eye on her… and now Sasha has a little of the Nibi in her…That's just perfect! Now I'll have to take that out of her as well… I'd really rather not, it's too dangerous, but what choice do I have…' _Itachi was beside himself, but unlike Eru he was skilled enough to hide it, so nobody could tell that he was having his own little battle with himself in his own head.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought…'_ The two thought as they raged on with their mind battles… and ended with glaring daggers at each other. Sasuke and Sasha had been silently taking amongst themselves until it was clear that Itachi and Eru had something against each other. Sasha and Sasuke leaned back, they looked at each other then back at the glaring pair… swearing that it looked as if they were shooting lightening bolts at each other…Sparks were really flying…

**THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 4! Whoohooo! HAHA**

**Thanx Tsuki-no-Haru for editing again & helping me type Eru's dedicated 2 u after all haha **

**Just don't be so demanding next time ok? **


	5. I am a Jinnjuriki?

_**CHAPTER 5: I AM A JINNJURIKI?**_

Itachi and Eru kept on shooting each other death glares until Itachi blurted out "HOW COULD YOU GIVE HER SOME OF THE NIBI'S POWER! Do you realize what kind of danger she is in now because of you?!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I was out of my own charka, so, I had to use the Nibi's to heal her ankle." Eru said as she lowered her head ashamed of what she had done.

"I would have rather had her ankle to heal on it's own than have the Nibi heal it." Itachi said angrily.

"What are you guys talking about? What did Eru do?" Sasha said in confusion.

"She basically altered your fate." Itachi said as he gave Eru a death glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Those people that fought you today are Akatsuki and they were after the Jinnjuriki inside Eru, but luckily you showed up to save her because if the had Akatsuki gotten there hands on Eru, Eru would have been dead. Now you have some of the Jinnjuriki inside you, so they will be after you, too. " Itachi said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Eru, how could you?!" Sasuke said angrily

"Sorry, I guess I was just too focused on healing all of her wounds…I-I never thought that you guys would be so angry." Eru said as tears started to flow down her face.

"Eru I am not mad at you, and frankly I don't even care." Sasha said as she walked towards Eru and wrapped her arms around her.

"But Sasha - !" The two Uchiha boys said together, both annoyed at her forgiving nature.

"Shut-up! It's my fate!" Sasha said, cutting them off as she turned around to look at the two Uchiha boys, shooting them both death glares.

Itachi just ignored Sasha's death glare, and Sasuke just turned away with his arms crossed. _'She says she doesn't mind but there's no way that's true. Sasha I won't let the Akatsuki kill you but we will have to get that jinnjuriki out of you somehow.' _Itachi thought.

"Well that's enough for one day; let's just call it a day. Ok you guys?" Sasha said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Ya, sure, whatever. Good night Sasha!" Sasuke said as he stormed out of the room.

"Well Itachi, Can you forgive Eru?" Sasha said turning on her puppies eyes hoping that it will have some effect on him again.

"Hmph!" was all Itachi could manage to say as he stared into Sasha's eyes. Then he turned and walked towards the door. Then as he was about to shut the door he turned around to look at Sasha one last time and then he turned to look at Eru. "Eru, I am usually not so forgiving towards people, but I guess I can forgive you this time." And with those words said Itachi turned off the light and closed the door to let them sleep.

Eru smiled at Itachi's forgiving words. Sasha just smiled at Eru then turned around and laid herself down on the futon and closed her eyes. "Well I guess I'll go to sleep as well." Eru said as she climbed into the futon that had been laid beside Sasha's. "Oyasuminasai"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasha…Sasha wake up!" Sasuke said as he nudged the drowsy girl till her eyes cracked open.

"Sasuke it's the middle of the night what do you want?" Sasha said angrily.

"Just come with me I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke said worryingly

"Well this better be good." Sasha said as she got to her feet and followed Sasuke out of her room to his room.

"Now what's this all about?" Sasha said as she laid herself down on Sasuke's bed.

"Well it's about Itachi. He didn't go to the ANBU meeting tonight, and he won't tell mom and dad where he went." Sasuke said as he sat himself down on his bed.

"Yawn! Well maybe he had something more important to do is all….but do we have to figure this out now? I am sooo tired." Sasha said as she closed her eye's, too exhausted to keep them open any longer.

"No, I guess we don't." Sasuke said in disappointment.

"That's great! Well Good night!" Sasha said as she turned the other way and went to sleep, forgetting that she was still in Sasuke's bed.

"Hey wait a minute! Sasha!" Sasuke said as he tried to nudge Sasha awake again.

'_Now what am I going to do, she's fast asleep. Well there's nothing I can do about it now.' _Sasuke thought as he climbed into bed with Sasha, to young to care about sleeping with a girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sasuke wake up!" said Sasuke's dad trying to push the boy awake.

"Huh? What is it?" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke! I want to teach you a new technique. I'll be waiting out by the dock. Ok."

"Wow! Really?! Awesome!" Sasuke said excitingly as he got dressed and dashed out the door following after his father, forgetting that Sasha was still lying in his bed fast asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Itachi woke up early that morning to go check on Sasha and Eru, but when he entered their room all he could find was an unconscious Eru sprawled out across, both, her own and Sasha's futon. Itachi raised his eyebrow at the odd jinnjuriki girl, but turned away and walked towards Sasuke's room when he heard a small 'thud' sound. _'Where is she? Normally shed still be sleeping by now… but she's not in her room… not that that Eru girl left any room for her to sleep… and… WHAT THE-'_ Itachi cut himself off when he entered his little brother's room to investigate the 'thud' sound, only to find a snoozing Sasha curled up in Sasuke's bed. _'N-No way! They're too young for THAT!'_ Itachi's eye couldn't have gotten any bigger at the sight before him…

"Sa-SASHA?!?!?!?!?" Itachi said as he took a few steps closer in disbelief that it was really Sasha.

"Hn?" Sasha reluctantly cracked a single eye open and lazily stared up at the fuming older boy. "Oh… Morning Itachi… What's up?" She then sat up, shifting her weight until she felt comfortable.

"Do you realize… where you sitting…?!"

"Where I'm sitting?" Sasha looked down at her feet then at her surroundings, "Wait… This isn't my room… th-this is Sasuke's room! H-How did I end up in here?!"

"Would you keep it down?!" Eru stepped into the room and glared at the confused girl and the still baffled Itachi, "SOMEPEOPLE are still trying to SLEEP!"

"E-Eru! Did something happen last night?! How did I end up in Sasuke's bed?!" Sasha was completely flustered now; she had completely forgotten that it was her fault.

"I don't know… but you left with him of your own accord… He said something about wanting to talk to you…Yawn… now keep quiet ok? I still need another hour or so of sleep… other wise I'm one unhappy demon kitty… nighty night…" With that Eru dragged herself back into Sasha's room and collapsed onto the futons that she insisted on hogging all to herself.

"Oh…" Sasha had remembered what had occurred the night before and turned to gaze at the, now confused, Itachi. _'I wonder why he didn't go to that ANBU meeting…'_ "Hey Itachi? Umm…"

"Hn, I'm going out for awhile…" Itachi wanted to go and work off some bottled up steam. He quickly turned and stalked out of the room.

'_Weird...' "_Hey Eru?"Sasha peeked into her room and fell animestyle at the sight of her friend/ sister/ pet hogging not only both futons but most of the floor and a fraction of the closet to her self._ '…and I thought Itachi and Sasuke were weird…' _Sasha thought.

"Well I am up so I might as well go find something to eat." Sasha said as she started to fell a little hungry.

"Why do I have a sudden craving for fish?" Sasha said to herself. "Hmm I guess I'll go look for some in the river not to far from here." Sasha thought as she started to walk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Itachi, your late!" Sasori said, being the impatient man that he is.

Itachi just ignored Sasori's complaint. "So what did you call me here for anyways? You know it's not safe for me to have these meetings with you in the day."

"Do you have the Nibi with you?" Deidara said eagerly.

"The leader wants to know." Sasori said finishing off Deidara's sentence.

"Yes …but there's been a problem with the Nibi. The Nibi's host has given some of her power to another host, a future Akatsuki member."

"Sasha?! Are you serious? How'd that happened?!" Deidara asked in total shock.

"Don't worry about it Itachi, If anything were to happen it would probably mean that it would shorten Sasha's life, because she only has a little of the Nibi in her, right?" Sasori questioned.

Itachi just nodded.

"Well she doesn't have enough of the Nibi for it to kill her. When we remove it from her, at the highest it will probably only take five years off of her life." Sasori said.

"Hmph…well that's good to hear." Deidara said

Itachi was so relieved to hear that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Ok today I am going to catch a fish with my bear hands." _Sasha smiled at the thought. _'It's a basic skill so I should be able to do this NO PROBLEM!' _Sasha stepped into the cold river, wincing at the change in temperature. She continued to make her way over to a small rock that was just barely big enough to show above the water line. Once she reached the rock and had climbed onto its slippery surface she began to crouch so that she could reach the waters surface with her hands.

"HEY!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sasha lost her balance and slipped right into the rivers freezing current. She quickly swam back to the rock and climbed back up again. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

"HAHA! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! You looked so serious! I mean c'mon!"

Sasha turned around at an alarming rate towards the hysterical red-head that had grown attached to Sasha. "ERU?! Why the hell did you do that?! Now I'm soaked AND starving! NOT A GOOD COMBONATION YA KNOW!" Sasha was extremely furious now. Her plummeting into the water had scared away all of the fish, and Eru was just sitting on the river bank laughing about it. "NOT COOL!"

"Sorry sorry…" Eru wiped a stray tear from her eye while she still held her aching side with her other hand, "but you make it look like it's so hard to catch a fish! I mean even for a full human that's ridiculous!"

'_Ridiculous, huh?'_ "Then let's see YOU catch a fish!" Sasha sat on the rock and crossed her arms at the idea that a girl so much smaller and younger thought she could do better. _'Tough luck since all the fish was scared away…' _a seemingly wicked grin appeared on Sasha's face as she watched Eru ease herself into the water until it was up to her knees.

Eru spread her legs until she was completely sturdy on the slippery and rocky surface she stood on. She then hunched her shoulder a tiny bit. By the time she stood entirely still, she looked like a cat ready to pounce on their prey, but there was only one problem…. There was no prey…

"Soooo… What happened to getting another hour of sleep?" Sasha had become extremely bored after the first twenty minutes of doing nothing but starring at her, now statue friend.

"I heard you say fish…" Eru still didn't move an inch, her face still focused on the water below her.

"So?"

"I AM a cat…"

"Only partly…"

"So are you… and here you are craving fish…"

"Good point…"

"Yup…"

Sasha began rocking back and forth slightly after Eru killed the conversation with her last statement. Then, something caught her attention, a small shimmer in the water only about twenty feet upstream. "Hey Eru, I think I see a fish!"

"SH!" Eru scolded. Sasha sunk down into a pouting state, but kept her eye on where the fish was headed. Eru snapped her hands into the water with amazing speed and drew them back just as fast, only this time, with a medium sized fish caught in her suddenly long nails.

"WHOA!" Sasha quickly jumped to the river bank and helped Eru out of the water, barely taking notice to how blue her legs had become. "AWESOME! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Fine, but you have to be patient…" Eru placed the fish on a nice patch of grass and stepped back into the water.

"YA OK!" Sasha plunged into the river after her friend and took an almost identical stance to the one Eru had mastered. Sure enough, after a few minutes of Eru explaining how to kill and/or catch a fish upon impact, Sasha had caught her first fish.

The two girls continued to fish until both of their legs were entirely numb and they each had a nice pile of fish. They then settled down next to the river and built a small fire to roast the fish. Once they were both full and had regained the feeling in their legs they raced each other back to the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**OK THAT'S CH 5 FOR YA**_

_**THERE WILL BE BETTER STUFF HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO JUST WAIT AND SEE. .**_


	6. Seize the Nibi!

**Author's notes!: ****Hey everyone! Remember how we described Sasha in a past chapter?! Well its Eru's turn! **

**Eru: don't you start calling me that too…**

**WG: I'm the author, I named you that! So that's what I'll call you!**

**Tsuki: Talking to your mind version of me again? Ne, Don't worry Eru, as her editor I'll watch out 4 u not 2 mention it's my duty since you're my alter ego **

**Eru: I WAS CREATED TO BE THAT THING'S SHADOW?! points accusingly at a dumfounded but smiling Tsuki**

**Tsuki: huh?**

**WG: O man…. sigh well, let's get this over with before Tsuki-chan gets that Eru was Insulting her…**

**Tsuki: WAIT WHAT?! INSULT?! ERU?!?!?! shoots death glares towards Eru while slowly taking a step forward**

**Eru: O crap… **

**WG: I suggest running very fast… smug smile**

**Eru: AHHHGH! runs for life**

**Tsuki: to busy chasing Eru with throttling intent**

**Eru Description:**

**Hair:**** Layered crimson red hair, with a single strip of black that takes up most of **

**her bangs (side bangs aka pushed to the side) her bangs cover her right eye,**

**hair is a little shorter than shoulder length**

**Eyes:**** Goldish amber, cat like eyes**

**Other facial:**** small fangs**

**Shirt:**** a short-sleeved black shirt with a single red broken heart image on her chest,**

**Red long-sleeved shirt under the black one**

**Bottoms:**** Baggy black cargo pants**

**Accessories:**** Crimson stud earrings, Black gloves, a chain, Crimson nails, and her **

**favorite silver cross necklace that has 4 small rhinestones decorating**

**the middle of the cross**

**P.S I KNOW THIS IT'S NOT MY BEST CHAPPIE BUT THAT'S BECAUSE WE'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK & TSUKI WAS SOOO LATE GIVING IT BACK TO ME.**

_**CHAPTER 6: SEIZE THE NIBI!**_

"Hey! Itachi!" Sasha said as she waved her hand high up in the air.

"Hey Sasha, Eru, where have you guys been?" Itachi said curiously.

"We were catching fish!" Sasha answered, proud of her new skill.

'_I guess this has to do with the Nibi.' _Itachi thought.

"Well I am going to go take a cat nap." Eru said as she walked back into the house.

"Hey Sasha you want to learn a new technique?" Itachi said sticking his face close to hers with a questioning look on his face.

"Uh…s-sure…" Sasha said feeling pressured.

"Good, now follow me." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasha by her arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow! Itachi this lake is beautiful!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Ya, but we didn't come here to admire the lake." Itachi said

"Now watch this Sasha." Itachi said as he walked two feet in front of her and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Then he performed some hand signs and shaped his hand into a hole and put his hand over his mouth. Then he yelled "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" and then Itachi blew out a huge fire ball over the river. The fire ball lasted for what seemed like 5 mins then he let it die and turned around to look at Sasha.

"Wow Itachi that was amazing!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Yep, and now it's your turn to try." Itachi smiled.

"Well I don't know if I can." Sasha said as she lowered her head in disbelief.

"Of course you can! This is a basic Uchiha ninjutsu." Itachi said.

"Oh ok I'll try." Sasha said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Ok now just perform the seals you just saw me do. Then focus your chakra and then stop it at your mouth and then finally you release it all at once." Itachi said.

"Ok I got it!" Sasha said as she did everything she was told to do and then it came to the part were she had to release all of the chakra out at once. _'Come on Sasha you can do this.' _Sasha thought as she was about to exhale. All of the sudden a huge fire ball just like Itachi's was exhaled out of Sasha's mouth but the chakra was to great for her to handle so she let go of the jutsu and flew back and would have flown back farther if Itachi didn't catch her. "Sasha! Sasha are you ok?!" '_The Nibi's power must have interfered with her jutsu and she couldn't handle the power.'_ Itachi thought as he checked to see if she was ok.

'_Oh my God! She's not breathing!_ Itachi panicked _'I'll have to give her mouth to mouth'_ Itachi blushed at thought, but he knew that's what he had to do. He laid her down gently on the ground before him. He then propped her chin up slightly, and leaned over her still form. Itachi swallowed hard as his face moved towards Sasha's, he pinched her nose causing her body to automatically open her mouth. When Itachi's lips met Sasha's, Itachi's heart skipped a beat. But he remembered his reason for kissing the still unconscious girl. He forced air into her lungs, and then pushed on her chest at a matching beat as his own heart. He then listened for a beat and once he heard the response he wanted, though weak he quickly covered her mouth with his once again. Sasha slowly cracked her eyes open, trying to apprehend what was going on.

When she noticed she was being fed used air through another person's mouth, she quickly pushed the offending person off and sat up, a little too quickly for what she'd just been through. She felt dizzy immediately, and slumped back down but she was caught before she hit the ground. She looked up into the face of the person who caught her, that was most likely the same person that dared steal her first kiss. She was shocked to find that the person was none other than Itachi.

"I-Itachi?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" She was entirely flustered and a nice shade of tomato red.

"SAVING YOUR LIFE, THAT'S WHAT!" Itachi held her close to him; he had never been so worried, though he would never really admit it.

"O-oh… well thank you…." If it was even humanly possible Sasha turned even redder than she had been.

"sigh… C'mon… that's enough for today…" Itachi sighed as he lifted Sasha into his arms and began to walk towards the house. Sasha would have protested, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was to busy freaking out about Itachi being her first kiss, and how Eru would react if she ever found out… and what about Sasuke?! He'd through a fit! Little did Sasha know that Itachi was thinking similar things… only involving how jealous his brother would be, and how protective he cat would become, not to mention how he wished she would have waited a little longer before pushing him away…He wasn't exactly the type of guy that liked being rejected…

………………………………………………………………………………………….…

After a few minutes of walking silently, the duo finally reached the house. "Thanks Itachi but you can put me down now." Sasha said wanting to leave Itachi to go blow off some steam. Itachi set her down on the ground but as Sasha was about to walk away he grabbed her arm and turned her around so she could see his face. "W-What are you doing Itachi?!" Sasha stammered looking at Itachi with both shock and fright. Itachi just stared at Sasha, blushing and nervous, he hadn't wanted that sort of reaction from her at all. Then with out saying anything Itachi pulled Sasha into his arms and hugged her tightly, making it near impossible for her to escape his grasp, he then slowly lowered his face until their lips were only millimeters apart, he stared intently into Sasha's cerulean eyes and moved forward just barely while closing his eyes until their lips had touched. Sasha tried to pull her head away but sadly Itachi then placed his hand behind her head so she couldn't. Suddenly tears started to roll down Sasha's face, there was no way she could stop Itachi from pressing his lips more and more onto hers. Until Itachi felt Sasha's tears land onto his arms and heard her whimpering in fear of the forced kiss. He then released Sasha. Sasha looked at Itachi in shock for only a quick second and then immediately ran off not even looking back, scared out of her mind. _'How could you Itachi! How could you force me to do something like that?'_ Sasha thought as more tears had began to flow down her face.

Itachi watched Sasha run off into the forest and then began to realize how stupid his actions were. _'What was I thinking forcing a kiss on her like that? How could I be so stupid?!'_ Itachi thought as he pounded his hand into a beam that was keeping the porch roof up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It started to rain when Sasha finally stopped running half way into the forest and sat under a tree and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head there. _'Why…why would he do that? Was he just being cruel? How could he force that kiss on me? I can't go back. Not after what he did to me, I don't think I would ever feel the same around him.'_ Sasha thought. Sasha just sat there, she was completely soaked from the rain….and her tears. She needed more time to think about what she was going to do but it wasn't long after till someone in the forest had spotted her.

"Well, if it isn't the little, not so confident, blue haired girl." A voice shouted out from the forest.

"Who's there?" Sasha said as she quickly got to her feet, looking in every single direction making sure the enemy couldn't pull a surprise attack.

"Hn, you don't remember me?" said a blonde man who appeared out of the dark shadows of the forest.

'_It's Deidara! What the hell is he doing here? What does he want from me?'_ Sasha thought. "What do you want?" Sasha said angrily. "And where is your partner that was with you from before." Sasha said looking around the forest to see if his partner had been hiding somewhere as well.

"I am alone. I told him that there was no need to come along…..capturing you will be easy." Deidara said as he took another few steps towards the terrified and soaking wet little girl.

"You want the Nibi don't you?" Sasha said trying her hardest not to show her enemy that she was completely terrified.

"Hmph! Cute and Smart!" Deidara answered with a smirk. Sasha just shot him a death glare. _'Heh! She's trying to hide it but I can see that she is terrified and from the look on her face she has been crying too. I wonder why? No matter! She has no chance in beating me.' _Deidara thought.

"So…are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Deidara said as he placed one hand on his hip and laughed at Sasha's fake glare. _'Shit! He can see that I am terrified. What do I do? I couldn't beat him last time so what could I do now! The only thing I could possibly do is run and hope that he doesn't catch me.'_ Sasha thought, eyes darting around searching for an escape route.

"So what's it going to be Sasha?" Deidara said hoping that she was going to make this interesting.

'_I am not going to be captured! NO! I am not going out without a fight!'_ Sasha said as she narrowed her eyes at Deidara. "You're not getting the Nibi!" Sasha yelled as she immediately ran off into the forest without looking back.

"Heh! Well see about that!" Deidara yelled as he started to chase after Sasha.

Sasha ran faster and faster thinking of ways she could loose Deidara. She wanted to scream for help but then Deidara would be able to hear her scream and make it easier for him to find her. So Sasha just kept on running, pushing though bushes jumping over rocks and logs and sometimes she would fall because of the wet mud that filled the entire forest she would whimper at the pain but she just kept going she tried all that she could to get away from Deidara. Sasha was making great progress until she took a wrong turn and found herself trapped at a dead end. _'Damn it! A dead end! What now?' _Sasha wanted to see if Deidara was still following her but she was too terrified to look behind her. _'I got to look to see if he's there or other wise he could get me from behind, if he is there.' _Sasha thought as she turned her self around. Sasha only saw the tree's of the forest and no sign of Deidara. Sasha signed in relief, she had lost Deidara…or so she thought.

"Found you!" said a voice from behind her.

Sasha eyes widened _'No, He could have still been following me this whole time_!' Sasha thought as she immediately backed up from the person and as she got a closer look at that person who snuck up on her and if was none other than Deidara.

'_Is he just playing around with me?'_ Sasha thought as she breathed in heavily.

'_Heh! Well this no fun I was hoping for more of a fight from her... but then again she looked weak before I came along. I better just bag her now. Sasori-Danna is probably getting impatient. ' _Deidara thought.

"Sasha you look tired, why don't you come with me, that way you'll get all the rest you need." Deidara said innocently. "Come on! You're just making this harder on yourself." Deidara said as he started to walk closer to the wet and frightened little girl.

"No…" Sasha seethed stubbornly, as she forced her body to stand and fight. She whipped her hand into her weapons pouch and pulled it out just as rapidly, only this time with a shuriken in between each finger. She widened her stance and prepared her self both mentally and physically for the demanding battle that was sure to take place.

While watching Sasha ready herself Deidara moved his hand into the pouch at his side and allowed his second mouth to chew on the clay like substance he always carried. He couldn't help but smirk at the serious and determined look the girl was giving him, but even with such a look, she couldn't hide the fear and worry in her eyes.

Sasha took a tiny step backwards to prepare to propel herself at Deidara; she ended up snapping a small twig in the process. As If on queue, both ninja flung into battle, Sasha threw the shuriken directly at Deidara, barely missing. She barely took a moment to praise herself on how much she'd improved after her training with Sasuke and Itachi.

Deidara on the other hand, was far more experienced. His hand spit out the clay and Deidara quickly began to form the 'work of art' he planned to use against the stubborn little girl. "If you think your puny weapons are going to affect me, then think again!" Deidara jumped into the air and threw a hand full of clay spider's right at Sasha's feet, this startled Sasha, causing her to activate her Sharingan for the first time. When she looked up at the small spiders, then at Deidara's confident form, she was even more shocked when she realized she could see his movements before he even made them, _'Wha-what?! How is that possible? Unless… The Sharingan! YES!'_. She was far more confident now, thinking that she had the upper hand.

"HA! Sure your attack involves nasty little spiders but this is nothing!" Sasha was feeling more confident about the fight outcome now. She'd lost the worried look in her eyes and thought of ways she could get to this guy, or at least wear him down until help came. Unfortunately she'd underestimated the spiders and upon contact… they each let out a massive explosion.

Sasha was thrown into the trunk of a near by tree, groaning as she slumped to the ground clutching her side in pain. _'Dammit… I must have busted a rib…crap! This is bad I've lost sight of him!'_ She forced her self to her feet and searched the trees and bushes for him but sighed when she found that he had seemingly disappeared.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't searched well enough, for right above the cover of the tree line; Deidara was sitting atop one of his larger clay beasts. A bird to be exact, he sat there watching Sasha's every move, waiting for her to walk into the perfect position for him to make his next attack. After no less than five minutes of Sasha's insistent searching, she finally walked into Deidara's line of attack.

Without any hesitation, Deidara dived down at the oblivious young girl his expression on changing slightly when she looked up at him with newfound blood red eyes of the sharingan. Sasha had no chance to move away and just as she looked up, directly at the man with an almost killing intent she made the move to dodge, unfortunately, it was too late. He'd taken a single hand and chopped her right where her neck met her shoulder, stunning her instantly. He then took his other hand and chopped her once more, this time at the joint in between her skull and spine, causing her to loose consciousness as well as her breath. "That was the sharingan, I'm sure of it… But she's even younger than Itachi was when HE used it for the first time… Now I understand, why Itachi thinks she may be useful."

Deidara lifted the girl up and over his shoulder and jumped back onto the back of the gigantic bird he had perched on earlier. They then flew off in the direction of the hidden Akatsuki base. Once they had arrived Deidara placed the unresponsive female on the ground in front of a large and creepy stone figure. "You're late, you know how I HATE waiting…" said a figure that was standing on top of one of the stone being's spread fingers.

"Sorry, but she insisted on resisting the inevitable." Deidara gave his partner an innocent yet cruel smile.

"Idiot…" Sasori sighed at his eccentric teammate, "I can't believe we need to waste energy on this troublesome girl…"

"Hn, either way we need ALL of the jinnjuriki, in order for our plan to work. Anyway, where are the others? They're even later than me! It's not fair…" Deidara couldn't help but mutter the last part under his breath, like a child. Just as Sasori was about to reply, another figure appeared at the base's entrance.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

"AH! Itachi! Heh…heh… Hi!" Deidara laughed nervously, trying to avoid the now pissed ninja's murderous gaze.

"Taking Sasha with out warning me…" _'And right after THAT too… geez couldn't they wait a little longer?!'_ Itachi blushed as he thought back to the kiss he had forced on the girl.

"The sooner the jinnjuriki is out of her the better" Sasori bluntly stated, as Itachi took his place on one of the stone statue's fingers. As he reached his spot, six shadowy figures appeared and took their places on the remaining fingers. They barely spoke after that, as they began extracting the jinnjuriki from the small girl. Deidara, being the inpatient and childish man he could be, got fed up with the dull silence that had fallen over the group. So, He decided to break it, naturally.

"Hey, Itachi, The collar the girl's wearing; it has an inscription on it that says 'Learn all that is impossible'. What's that mean?"

"Possibly, that she's determined?" One of the shadows spoke up.

"Maybe, but she's definitely talented…" Deidara commented trying to see if there was more to the girl than Itachi let on.

"Talented? She's still in training; she hardly has the skills to stand up to you long enough to make you call her talented." Itachi's eyes narrowed, wondering what Deidara was getting at.

"If this girl is as worthless as that, such that she can't even impress Deidara, then give her to me I'll whip her into shape…" One of the largest shadows muttered.

"You'd probably eat her before you did anything useful with her Zetsu…" Sasori spat, glaring at the large figure.

"Grrr…" was all Zetsu responded with.

"This is fucking stupid! It's an insult that a WOMAN would ever be considered enough to join our organization, whose FUCKING idea was that?!"

"Mine" Itachi stated, venom dripping from his voice.

"That's ENOUGH! Deidara tell us what this girl did so Itachi may be able to shed some light on the situation so we can be done with this!" The figure that was placed on the right middle finger of the statue ordered as he gazed at the levitating girl, as she glowed with the light of the Nibi as they ripped it from her body.

"Fine, but honestly Leader, couldn't show anymore compassion to your comrades?" Deidara gave the man an innocent look, the only response he got was a cold hard glare. "Sigh…. Well during our fight she did something I'd never expect such a young person to do. Itachi was about… what? Ten? When he was able to use the sharingan for the first time. And how old is this girl now Itachi?"

"She's seven"

"HAHAHAHA! Well guess what Uchiha! You've been out run by a CHICK! She activated her sharingan with ease during our little 'spat'" Deidara laughed and broke the news to the slightly younger man. _'Maybe not with 'ease' but anything to see what this guy acts like when his prides been shot'_ Itachi must have popped a blood vessel or two, because the look he gave Deidara was one of pure evil. 

'_This guy's lucky we need him to get the Nibi out of Sasha…' _Itachi glared at the blonde before turning his gaze to the blue haired girl that he'd grown attached to._ 'Could she really have activated her sharingan so soon? And the inscription on her collar… Wait, could she be-'_

"ITACHI! SOME OF US HAVE OTHER, MORE IMPORTANT, THINGS TO DO! WOULD YOU PLEASE HURRY?!" Sasori yelled, growing extremely irritated with Itachi's prolonged silence.

Itachi glared at Sasori, knowing full well that Sasori knew what Itachi was being told to say could change everything in between Sasha and him. _'If I tell them they'll all want her to themselves! But, if I don't, then I'd be putting Sasha in danger…' _"Sigh… fine… In the Uchiha clan there is a legend that's tells of a special ability that gives that person with that gift amazing ninja skills, as well as the ability too learn, and master in record time, any kekegenkai that has ever existed. But not only can said person gain control of all kekegenkai, but also any ninja ability… including nearly impossible techniques, such as Deidara's jutsu's that involve the mouths in his hands… and they could even be able to rival YOUR techniques Pein… we may have a leader before we know it…"

"Not Possible…" Pein stated glaring daggers at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Sooo… What does this all have to do with the girl?" Deidara interrupted, wanting to learn more about the fabled person with extraordinary abilities.

"It's been said that such a person is only born once every one-hundred years, and to symbolize who they are they each wear a necklace, or in this case a collar with the saying: 'Learn all that is impossible' on it. If that's the case then…." Itachi ended his sentence there to stare at Sasha in wonder.

"So, she's way worth all the trouble she'll most likely cause us…" Sasori stated bluntly, ignoring the glares he got from both Itachi and Deidara.

"Right, that is IF the legend is true. Sasha is practically the most valuable ninja there is." Itachi drawled on… not liking where this subject was going.

"I WANT HER AS MY PARTNER THEN!" Deidara shouted raising his hand like an eager child.

"Like hell! Only someone like me is worth being her Fucking partner! So don't Fucking start with me!" Hidan shouted in return.

Zetsu had there plans on the matter and also staked his claim on being Sasha's partner, commenting on how someone as tasty as her should be with someone that could value said taste. Itachi continued to argue saying that he was the reason she'd join so he should get her as his partner. The only ones that didn't offer to be her partner were Pein and Sasori. But by the time they had finished extracting all of the Nibi from Sasha's unconscious form, Pein had rethought about all that Itachi had told them about Sasha, and was considering taking her as his partner. He wanted to wait and see what she was capable of, of course. Just in case the legend was false. "Itachi," Pein began, "she'll regain consciousness soon, and it might not be the best thing if she finds all of us together here. You'd better take her back until we're all ready for you both to come and join us."

"Right…" Itachi jumped from the giant finger and down to the small girl. He pulled her into his arms, bridle style, and bid his soon to be companions farewell for the moment. As he exited the base he could hear Deidara shout something about taking care of his future partner. Itachi could only sigh at this as he leapt to the nearest tree and headed home.

Once he got reasonably far from the base and was about two miles from the village, Sasha began to stir in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly, she groaned at the pounding headache she had. When she realized that she was being carried and looked up to see who it was, her eye's opened wide as she looked upon the stoic looking Itachi. Suddenly, her fight with Deidara came back to her, and she gasped rather loudly. Itachi wasn't expecting it and stumbled in his steps. "I-ITACHI?!?!"

"geez… try to give me a panic attack why don't you…" Itachi set Sasha on her own two feet, using his own weight to keep her steady. "Can you walk?"

"Ye-Yeah…" Sasha was blushing furiously, thinking back to the kiss Itachi had forced on her earlier. _'Itachi… that look on you're face… what are you thinking?' _Umm… What happened? Where's that guy with the hands?"

"Don't worry about that now… We should get you home, you need rest."

"Ouch…"

"hn?"

"Ouch… you're cold…"

"Cold? But it's still hot out…"

"You know what I meant!" Sasha snapped, how could Itachi be do distant? Did she do something wrong?

"So what if I did?"

"Jerk!" Sasha moved to stomp off in the direction of the village, only to begin her decent towards the ground. Luckily for her, Itachi's reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she even got close to hitting the dirt.

"Be more careful, you're still not stable enough to move around on your own…"

"Wha-" Sasha was completely flustered by now. Itachi had just made an entire face change; he quickly went from cold to considerate, well, semi-considerate. _'What's with him?!'_ "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Nothing…"

"That's a lie! You won't even look me in the eye!"

"Ever think that I may have a good reason for that?"

"Oh, SURE! Just like how you MUST have had a good reason for forcing me to kiss you!"

"I had my reasons!"

"THEN START EXPLAINING!"

"…I want you…"

"WHA-WHAT?!"

"I WANT YOU FOR MYSELF!"

"I-Itachi… I-I don't understand…"

"You belong with me… don't you get it?! If I didn't claim you the Akatsuki would take you away from me!" Itachi grabbed the flustered girl by her shoulders and shook her as if trying to force what he was saying into her and lock it in place.

"I-Itachi…" Sasha blushed three shades darker, if that was even possible, as tears tried to force themselves into her eyes. This wasn't the Itachi she knew… "I'm Sorry… but I don't see why the Akatsuki would ever want me… you're lying about claiming me because of that right?"

"No… It's your eyes…"

"What?! How did you- WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"You're collar… It's a dead give away…"

Sasha was shocked… he knew her secret; she'd tried to hide it, not wanting any special attention. Now he saw her differently, like some sort of miracle prodigy child… or worse, an evil curse. She finally let her tears fly. She couldn't stand it… now she was wanted by an evil organization, and the man she'd grown to see as family was being so cold towards her that he wouldn't even treat her like she was herself anymore. Itachi looked down at her, sorrow filling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. He lifted her into his arms once again, and began walking towards the Uchiha grounds. "You're still the same Sasha we always loved…Nothing can change that… "

Sasha cried into Itachi's chest the entire way home, completely forgetting about the kiss and how mad she was at him. Those few words he had spoken to her meant far more to her than a kiss. Itachi had saved her more then once now, after her parent's death, when she first met Eru, and now.

She then felt odd… like something had changed, something was missing. "Itachi…? Something's wrong…"

"The Nibi…" Itachi continued only after Sasha's shocked face looked up at his emotionless one. "Eru gave you some of her Nibi strength to save you after you're first battle with Deidara and Sasori. The Akatsuki took it back…"

"The-Nibi…"

"Yeah… but don't worry anymore… I'll watch over you…"

"Thanks…" Sasha drifted off to sleep just as they entered the Uchiha grounds. Dreaming of her friends and what could possibly lie ahead of her...

**A/N: WHOOOO! 12 pages! YES!! Longest so far! . **

**POWER TO ME!!! I'm Sooooo sorry it took so long! Tsuki too forever in editing! DAMN U TSUKI-CHAN!**

**Tsuki: goes & sulks in the corner… I'm sorry… School just stared and I've been really busy moving… forgive me!!!! crys**

**W.G.: BAD ! BAD TSUKI! Next time I'll give you an even stricter deadline!**

**Tsuki: noooo….. the pressure….**

**W.G.: Deal with it!**

**Sasha: can we get going now? I wanna know what's in store for me!**

**W.G. & Tsuki: RIGHT! both do lee's 'goog guy' pose**

**Sasha & Eru: These dorks are our other halves? gloomy**

**Deidara: MWAHAHAHA! I got Itachi good! HEY HEY TSUKI! I GET SASHA AS MY PARTNER RIGHT?!**

**Tsuki: Well… sorta….**

**Deidara: HUH?! **

**W.G.: I'm letting her handle that one sorry…**

**Tsuki: Mwahahahaha! You'll have to wait and see!**

**Everyone else: AWWW!**

**W.G.: Well, that's all for now! We'll update ASAP! I swear! Right… Tsuki… death glares**

**Tsuki: r-right….**

**EVRYONE: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. I Can't Swim!

**A/N: OK PEOPLE! I think I got my game back together now! I've officially put Tsuki-chan on lock-down (until further notice) because she took so damn LONG to edit the last chappie! death glares at a chained up (2 the computer), and whimpering Tsuki She won't be doing THAT again anytime soon! Right?!**

**Tsuki: uh… huh…. crys but I have a book report to start reading…tries to reach for **_**The Cry of the Icemark**_** book**

**W.G.: Denied! SMACKS TSUKI'S HAND AWAY FROM BOOK edit this chapter and edit it well!**

**Tsuki: crys more**

**Sasha: ouch… that's harsh…**

**Eru: SHE DESERVES IT! I'm ashamed… my alter ego… a procrastinator! It's insulting!**

**Sasuke: how can you be so mean to 'yourself'?**

**Eru: Shut it! I'm a cat! And cats don't like to listen to anyone. So HA!**

**Sasha: wow… this is why I'm more of a dog person….**

**W.G.: Ditto**

**Eru & Tsuki: HISSS!!!! Traitors!!!!!!**

**Itachi: You think I was better off being called gay? looks at a now freaked out Sasuke I mean, these girls are too much…**

**W.G.: Wow…. I can't believe you had Itachi say that Tsuki… shocked expression, slowly tries to inch away**

**Tsuki: HEHEHHEHEHE! I was tempted from the beginning… evil coniving planning evil things look on face mwahahahha!**

**Everyone but Itachi and Eru: Eep! shoot back a good twenty feet**

**Eru: Nasty… Itachi… if you're gay… then I'm a mouse… and I don't like the idea of wanting to eat myself…**

**Itachi: ok…. But-**

**W.G.: NOT ANOTHER WORD! We'll settle this later…. Tsuki…. Don't make me hurt you…. silence fills the room**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! R&R PLZ!**

_**CHAPTER 7: I CAN'T SWIM!**_

"What! Sasha, how come you don't want to come?!" Sasuke said in panic.

"Well walking on water just isn't my style. I would do fine without it." Sasha said as she avoided Sasuke's prying gaze.

"Sasha you will need this technique! You're learning it, whether you like it or not!" Itachi said as he gave Sasha a death glare.

"Oh no! Not this time Itachi! You're not going to boss me around this time." Sasha said as she crossed her arms and shot back an equally piercing death glare.

"Oh come on! You're acting like a cat that is scared of water." Itachi said very well knowing that the Nibi was taken out of her a while ago, so it couldn't have been that.

"Hey I resent that! Even I am not scared of the water!" Eru said as she stalked into Sasha's room.

"Hey Sasuke, so how is the fireball jutsu working out for ya?" Sasha questioned trying to make them for get about the walking on water training.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked at Sasha and smirked at her as if he knew what she was trying to do. "Ha! Sasha you're not getting out of it that easily." Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Sasha come on lets go!" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasha's hand and dragged her out the door, with Sasuke and Eru in tow.

"No! No! No!" Sasha said trying to get out of Itachi's iron grip. "Wait! Can we try this jutsu in a shallow part of the water? Heh! So you know if I were to mess I wouldn't um….. Well…. you know."

Itachi just stopped. "Wait a minute." Itachi said as he turned around to look at Sasha. "You don't know how to swim do you?"

"What! You don't know how to swim?!" Sasuke questioned.

"Are you serious?!" Eru added.

"What! Of course I know how to swim." Sasha said with a forced smile of her face, but no one could seem to tell. "I just don't like the cold water is all." Sasha said putting her hand behind her head in a nervous gesture.

"Well you're going to have to be in the deep end of the water to learn this technique it to dangerous to be learning it in the shallow end because if you were to mess up you would fall and probably hit you head on some rocks." Sasuke said.

Itachi just nodded his head and started walking again, still pulling Sasha by her hand.

'_Shoot! What am I going to do? I can't tell them that I can't swim! I will just slow everyone down.' _Sasha said as she lowered her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok! We're here!" Itachi said as he finally let go of Sasha's hand. Sasha didn't look up to Itachi she just kept her head down.

"Come on Sasha! Let's go!" Sasuke said shoving his face into hers. Sasha couldn't help but to pull herself away in shock, but only to bump into Itachi.

"Eh heh! Well I'll be going now it's nice to see you guys got here safe. SEE YA!" Sasha said as she attempted to run away, but of course Itachi saw this coming and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Knock it off Sasha!" Itachi said pulling her back into his arms and then carried her towards the water.

"Let go of me! LET GO DAMN IT!!! Before I screa-!" Sasha was them cut off when Itachi put his hand over Sasha's mouth.

"Geez! You are a really stubborn girl!" Itachi said as he began walking into the water. Sasha got even more scared as they entered the water and she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck hoping that it would save her.

"Come on Sasha! Don't be scared, the water's fine!" Eru said already swimming around.

"Sasha, give me your hand. Nothing will happen I promise." Sasuke said with a smile a on his face as he gave Sasha his hand. Sasha still had an uncertain look on her face as she grabbed Sasukes hand. Sasha then pulled herself into Sasukes arms. Sasuke blushed at the fact that Sasha was hugging him so tightly. Then he snapped out of it as he pushed Sasha off of him but still holding onto her hand he brought her more and more into the water. Then Itachi stopped Sasuke and Sasha still but barely able to stand up then turned around to look at them "Ok we are going to start right here! Now this technique is really hard to do so I won't expect you to get it right the first time." _'It should be even harder on them since I didn't show them the walking on tree jutsu considering Sasha's clumsiness.' _Itachi thought.

"Ok! Now first build up charka into your feet, and then carefully calibrating the amount you discharge from each foot in order to maintain your balance." Itachi said as he demonstrated the technique.

Everybody else was in awe at this new technique.

"Cool I want to try next!" Sasuke said letting go of Sasha's hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Eru said pushing him into the water. "Ladies first!" Eru clarified.

"Well then let Sasha go first." Sasuke said refusing to let Eru go first.

"Fine! Come Sasha!" Eru said pulling her in front of her and Sasuke.

"W-WHAT!? NO ERU! WAIT A SECOUND!!!" Sasha screamed as she was being dragged though the water.

"Sasha I don't see what you're so afraid of." Eru said

"It's just I am not use to the water yet is all." Sasha said looking down at the water.

"Fine since you don't want to go first I will." Eru said as she walked in front of Sasha.

'_Ok! Here it goes!' _Eru then forced all of her charka to her feet and started to come out of the water to the point where she was finally walking on it. "Yes! I did it and for the first try. Wahoo!!" Eru said while doing some type of victory dance, that looked relatively similar to Egyptian style dancing.

Sasuke just looked at Eru raising an eyebrow in confusion.

'_Must be the Jjinnjuriki inside her making this jutsu look so easy.'_ Itachi thought looking at Eru in jealousy.

"Ok now it's my turn!" Sasuke said eagerly. He then attempted the walking on water technique, forcing all his charka into his feet, and then working his way to get to the top of the water. He finally got on top of the water but it lasted for only a short time, then he had lost his balance only after a couple of steps and fell right back into the water.

"Haha! Sasuke You Suck!" Eru said but then she lost her balance and fell back into the water as well.

"Haha! No Eru you suck!" Sasuke said as he busted into laughter.

Eru just gave Sasuke an evil look then brought her attention to Sasha who was standing on a nearby dock.

"Sasha what are doing?" Eru questioned, while Sasuke and Itachi just stared at her in equal confusion.

Sasha didn't answer she just stared into the water. _'Ok I might as well learn how to swim now but if it doesn't work out…' _ Sasha then looked up into the sky. _'Well I will be able to see you again mom and dad.' _Sasha thought as she brought her attention back to the water. _'Let's see what my destiny is.' _Sasha then jumped into the air and right into the water. Then Sasha started to try to swim up to the surface, she tried and tried but she just kept on being pulled farther and father down into the water.

'_Shoot I can't swim up! Come on Sash-!' _Sasha was then caught off guard as she coughed out most of her remaining air. _'I didn't really want it to end like this……..but if this is how it's going to end… at least I will be able to see Mom and Dad again….'_ Sasha drawled off as she closed her eyes and sank farther down into the depths of the lake.

The others just stood there watching, waiting to see Sasha come up. Itachi then noticed some air bubbles appear on the surface of the water, he waited another second before realizing what was really happening "SHOOT! SHE'S DROWNING!!!!" Itachi yelled in panic as he dived into the water.

"SASHA!!!" Sasuke and Eru screamed as they swam towards the area were she was drowning.

'_Where is she? I can't see her!' _Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan hoping that it would help him in finding her. _'Come on Sasha don't die on me! Damn! I should have noticed it earlier! The way she was acting as we got deeper into the water should have been a dead give away! How could I have been so stupid?!' _Itachi thought.

Sasuke and Eru finally came to the place were Sasha had jumped in. "Ok I am going down to get her." Sasuke said as he then dived down to go look for Sasha. "Come on Sasha just hold on!" Eru said as she gripped her hands together, forgetting she was in water, causing her to momentarily sink before she burst through the waters surface in panic. "DAMMIT! FOCUS ON WHERE YOU ARE ERU! GAAAAHHH! THIS IS ALL SASHA'S FAULT!" Eru made a stubborn expression before looking down into the water's depths hoping to catch even a glimpse of the three people who she'd begun to see as family.

Once Sasuke was two deep to see more than a few feet in front of him, he came across red collar that was resting on a nearby rock. _'This is Sasha's!'_ Sasuke thought as he picked it up then looked around the area hoping to find Sasha. Fortunately, he found an unconscious Sasha lying across a large boulder, Sasuke quickly swam over to Sasha and pulled her up and into his arms, then shot up towards the surface with as much speed as he could manage, pulling Sasha up along with him.

"Sasha!!" Eru yelled as she swam over to them trying to help Sasuke get Sasha out of the water.

Eru then placed her hand over Sasha's mouth to feel is she was still breathing or not. "Heh! Well she is breathing but it's a little faint. So unless you know CPR Sasuke I'll have to do it." Eru said hoping that she wouldn't have to give her first kiss to a girl.

"What!" Sasuke said as a shade of tomato red appeared on his face. Eru just smirked at him and was about to make a funny remake at his actions but she stopped herself because she new very well that this was no time for messing around.

"So can you or not." Eru said with a concerned look on her face.

"Ok!" Sasuke said quickly as he pressed his lips on to Sasha's then he began forcing the air from his own lungs into hers. _'Her lips…they're… so soft.' _Sasuke thought as he ran his fingers though her soft sapphire hair.

Finally, Sasha awoke and coughed out all the water that she had swallowed. Then she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Eru and Sasuke. Sasha then sat up and tried to get to her feet. Sasuke stood up to help Sasha get to her feet and pulled her into his arms giving her a hug, so happy to see that she was still alive. Then he pulled her out of his arms and with a very angry look on his face "Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't swim? You had everybody worried sick about you!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasha was still very weak but she forced herself to reply "I…I didn't want to have to slow you guys down……Heh and what do you know I did exactly what I tried to avoid." Sasha said as tears began to flow down her face.

Sasuke couldn't believe it! Sasha didn't want to slow them down even if it meant almost killing herself. "You stupid girl! You should worry about yourself for once." Sasuke said as a smile appeared on him face, while he hugged her once more, this time placing one of his hands on her head in a comforting gesture.

"OK! Sasha" Eru said breaking up the happy moment. "Let's teach you how to swim ok?" Eru said as she pulled her away from Sasuke. Sasuke took a moment to just watch the girls as they ran towards the water, before he followed after them, laughing quietly when Sasha stumbled over her own two feet.

Itachi saw that Sasha was safe and then swam over to see what happened. When he got over to where they were he just looked at Sasha in disappointment. "So Sasha you didn't know how to swim after all?" Itachi said calmly. Sasha just shook her head, to ashamed to even speak. Itachi just sighed and continued, "Well I guess we might as well start teaching you."

"Ya I am working on it!" Eru said as she flung her arm around Sasha's neck. "And since I got the whole walking on water jutsu down unlike some people" Eru said as she shoot Sasuke an evil smirk "I'll teach Sasha how to swim! Ok?!"

"Uh s-sure I guess." Itachi said, slightly caught off-guard by the cat girl's enthusiasm.

"But I don't want Sasha to learn how to swim like a cat!" Sasuke said teasingly.

"Ok Sasuke lets go practice the jutsu." Itachi said swimming out to the deeper water.

"B-but Brother-!" Sasuke said afraid of the idea of a cat teaching Sasha how to swim.

Eru just waited till they were deeper out into the water then she turned around to look at Sasha with an evil smirk on her face. "What is it Eru?" Sasha asked with a worried look in her eyes. "Heh! You had us worried Sasha. You were barely breathing when we found you. We had to perform CPR to save you." Eru giggled hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Sasha just looked at Eru in confusion till she finally realized what Eru was getting at. "Wait a minute! AHHHH!!! Who gave me CPR?!" Sasha said grabbing Eru's shirt tightly by the collar.

Eru started to laugh even harder just imagining how Sasha would react when she were to learn that Sasuke was the one that gave her CPR. "Who do you think? … That spineless little ninny of course! Sasuke!" Eru finally blurted out as she pointed her finger at Sasuke.

Sasha let go of Eru's shirt, totally speechless as her face started to turn cherry red. Then she snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke with a shy then furious glare. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare back at her but in confusion.

"What's the matter Sasha?" Sasuke asked from his place in the deep water.

"If I could swim over there I would SOOO kick your ass!!!" Sasha yelled bolting forward towards the water, stopping when the water came up to her knees. She held her right hand out in a fist in front of her in a threatening gesture, while Eru held her back with the other.

"WHOA THERE GIRL!" Eru screamed as she was dragged forward by the fuming older girl.

"What?!" Sasuke said still confused, only now he was slightly frightened as well.

"I felt that she needed to know the person who saved her life." Eru yelled with a wicked smile of her face, as she continued to struggle in holding back the feisty 7 year old.

"W-What?! Eru you told her TH-THAT!?" Sasuke said as he lost balance of the jutsu and fell back into the water.

"Haha! Well, I've had my fun for today!" Eru said half-heartedly, still giggling, "Now let me show you how to swim, Sasha."

'_Grrr...damn you Eru! You'd probably even steal candy from a baby just to get a kick out of it.' _Sasha thought as she was dragged away toward a deeper end of the lake, by Eru.

"Ok this is the perfect place to teach you." Eru said barley standing

"Are you serious?! I am going to end up drowning again!" Sasha complained.

Eru just smiled at Sasha's complaint. "Ok now start rotating your arms and kicking your feet."

"Ok! Got it!" Sasha said as she started splashing water everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eru said blocking her eyes from the splashing.

"Well I'm just trying to swim." Sasha said innocently.

"Well you're swimming like you trying to cause a tsunami!" Eru snapped harshly.

"Ok I'll try to be calmer." Sasha said as she began rotating her arms and feet again until she began to tread water.

"Good you got it." Eru said with an accomplished look on her face.

"No what?" Sasha said eagerly.

"What do you want from me I taught you how to swim didn't I?" Eru said annoyed.

"Well I guess but isn't there more to it." Sasha said in confusion.

"Ya, there's swimming on your back, but you don't need to learn that." Eru said as she waved the thought away with her hand.

"Come on Eru teach me how to do that…" Sasha said eagerly.

"Here I'll teach you." a voice said from behind her as arms made their way to wrap themselves tightly around her small childlike waist.

Sasha twisted her neck back far enough so that she was barely able to look at the person, who turned out to be the one and only Itachi. "Um...Ok." Sasha stuttered blushing when Itachi tightened his grasp slightly. Itachi then had Sasha lay down as he slowly moved his arms from their place around her waist to the small of her back to be her support. "Ok now start kicking your feet." Sasha then started to kick her feet and she kept it under control this time. "Good you're doing just fine." Itachi complimented.

"Now I am going to let go."

"What but I might sink!" Sasha said as she flung her arms around Itachi.

"Trust me Sasha you're not going to sink." Itachi instructed as he laid Sasha back down. "Just trust me!" Itachi said once again.

"Oh…ok…." Sasha said as she signaled for Itachi to remove his hands from her.

Then Sasha started to kick her feet in a calm manner and kept herself up on the surface of the water next thing she new she was swimming around perfectly.

"Haha Sasha now you can try the walking on water jutsu!" Sasuke said still trying to do the jutsu.

"Sasuke we had better try it tomorrow it's getting late and if we stay out any later you'll catch a cold." Itachi said

"Eh no stupid cold is going to get in the way of my training!" Sasha yelled as she was attempting the walking on water jutsu but sadly Sasha couldn't keep her balance for even a minute and fell right back into the water.

"Oops! Let me try that again." Sasha said eagerly wanting to learn the new technique.

"No! Sasha we have to get going." Itachi said as he, Eru, and Sasuke walked out of the water.

"You guys go I want to work on this technique a little longer." Sasha said as she fell right back into the water again.

"But Sasha!" Eru protested.

"You want to know what I kind of want to stay here and practice on my jutsu with Sasha." Sasuke said as he started to walk back into the water. _'There's no way I am letting Sasha train out here all alone. Every time she's alone she always gets herself into trouble.'_ Sasuke thought as he swam out to where Sasha was.

"Ok fine Eru and I will go back to the house I'll come back to get you when dinners ready, alright?" Itachi said

"Ok! Ok! Take your time!" Sasha yelled.

And with all that said Itachi and Eru started to walk back to the house, and Sasuke began to join in Sasha's training.

"Oh crap!" Sasha yelled as she lost balance of here jutsu again and fell right back into the water. Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at Sasha's clumsiness. Sasha just shot him a death glare and then got back to her training. Sasuke joined in too as soon as he caught his breath from all the laughing.

"Ok I think I got it now." Sasuke said as he started running about on the waters surface.

"Well it's about time. You've been training longer than I have." Sasha said trying to make herself feel better since she was the last to learn the technique.

"Oh shoot!" Sasha said as she lost her balance, but Sasuke caught her before she could hit the water. Then Sasuke lifted her up to her feet again.

"Geez! Let me help!" Sasuke insisted, "Ok now don't forget to discharge from foot to foot to keep your balance."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Sasha said in an annoyed tone. The two continued to train, until Sasha could stand for at least five minutes before falling, only taking a break when absolutely necessary.

**A/N: YES! FINISHED! HAHA I KNEW MY "CHAIN TSUKI TO THE COMPUTER" PLAN WOULD WORK! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Eru: Little full of yourself there aren't 'cha?**

**Sasha: It's a curse**

**Tsuki: still chained to the comp. must be… She's been like that since we started this story…**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry about the curse Sasha, I'll help you with it if you want me to smiles**

**Itachi: Leave that to me lil' brother, Sasha needs a MAN'S help not a kid's**

**Sasuke: I'm not a kid I'm a MAN! Right, girls?**

**Eru, Sasha, Tsuki, & W.G.: NOT YET YOU'RE NOT! all collapse from laughter (except for poor Tsuki who couldn't move, but still laughed)**

**Sasuke: Aww…. Dumb girls….**

**Sasha & Eru: HEY! begin to chase Sasuke around with murder in mind**

**W.G.: Just don't kill him! We need him for the next few chapters!**

**Eru & Sasha: SURE!**

**Tsuki: Can I be unchained now?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Tsuki: damn….**

**W.G.: Well, that's it for now! I'll have the Tsuki-chan edit Ch. 8 right away so I can put it up for you guys! So please….**

**Everyone: READ & REVIEW!**

**Tsuki: FREEE MEEEEEE!!!**


	8. Lotus Flower

**A/N: YO! Ch. 8 is up and running! I finally got Tsuki-chan dedicated to editing! Ya wanna know how I did it?? Ahaha why don't you tell them Tsuki?**

**Tsuki: I don't wanna… (Sulks in corner)**

**Eru: Just do it, At least she unchained you**

**Sasha: That's true! Right, Sasuke? Itachi?**

**Itachi: I guess, but now she's more than likely to procrastinate again…**

**Sasuke: True, true… She's not the most dedicated editor…**

**Tsuki: HEY HEY HEY! Play fair here! I have other things to do!**

**W.G.: Like what?**

**Tsuki: Uhhh…ummm…**

**Eru: Exactly…. Just as I thought… my alter-ego is a complete IDIOT!!!**

**Sasha: there, there (pats Eru on the back sympathetically)**

**Itachi: can we get on with this chapter now?**

**Sasuke: Please?!**

**Tsuki: Fine… BUT REMEMBER W.G.! I get to type my own chapter in return for my services! Mwahahahaha!**

**W.G.: I have a feeling that this is gunna end bad…**

**Everyone else (except for Tsuki): Same here…**

**Tsuki: WELL THEN! LET'S GET STARTED! **

**Everyone: DON'T FORGET TO R&R! PLEASE!!!**

_**CHAPTER 8: LOTUS FLOWER**_

"Itachi you look worried, is it because Sasha has a good reputation for getting herself into danger?" Eru said trying to bug the older Uchiha boy.

"You know Eru that jinnjuriki inside you seems to be the cause of all the danger that has happened to Sasha." Itachi said harshly.

Eru eyes open in shock. "B-But…" Eru tried to say something to protest against what Itachi had said but couldn't help but feel that Itachi had a point. It was because of the jinnjurikiki that Sasha had gone through so many dangerous times. Eru made herself sick, how could she do such a thing? _'Is the jinnjuriki really a nuisance to everybody? Is it really the jinnjuriki's fault… or is it mine? After all, I'm the one who decided to put some of the jinnjuriki in her…' _Eru thought to herself, as a single tear rolled down her face.

"So? What do you want me to do? What can I do about it?" Eru asked lost and confused, but also with a hint of malice in her tone.

Itachi stopped and smirked at Eru's words. Itachi, then turned around to stand before her then leaned until she saw eye to eye with the fuming cat girl. "Don't interfere with Sasha anymore." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan, causing Eru to lose consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took about 10 more tries for Sasha to get the jutsu completely down. Sasuke had been waiting for her on the shore normally he'd be bored out of his mind but, Sasha kept it interesting with her cursing every time she made a mistake.

"Finally I got it!" Sasha yelled in excitement, as she ran on the water's surface.

Sasuke just smiled and then got up to call her out of the water. It was pretty quiet and it was beginning to annoy both of them that no one was saying a word, so Sasuke decided to finally break the silence. "So Sasha you want to see my fireball jutsu." Sasuke questioned.

"Sure." Sasha chirped, grateful that he'd been the one to break the silence. She followed Sasuke up to the dock were Sasha had first made her entry into the water. When they had reached the dock Sasuke signaled for Sasha to stop as Sasuke walked three more feet in front of her to give him some room to perform his technique. Sasuke then performed the hand signs and shaped his hand into a circle in front of his mouth as he shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" And with that Sasuke blew out a huge fireball over the water. Sasuke kept the fireball going for 5 minutes then he finally let the jutsu go.

"So how was that?" Sasuke said as he turned around to look at Sasha. Sasuke's mouth was covered with small burn marks, but he still held the accomplished smile on his face as he breathed in heavily trying to catch his breath. Sasha smiled at Sasuke's success "You did great Sasuke." Sasha said as she walked over to him a little envious that he could do it so well when she was still a little shaky with it

"Really?! You think so?" Sasuke blushed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I wanted to show you so maybe you'd, oh I don't know… like me more…"

"Like you more? Sasuke, that's impossible! I already like you enough as it is! And how dare you think that you could buy my friendship with a jutsu!" Sasha was fuming now, how could he think she was so cheap? That she needed to be impressed in order to earn her friendship? Sasha snapped, she turned away and began to stop off in the direction of the house, but not before yelling, "You JERK!" to the bewildered young boy.

"Wai-Wait! Sasha! I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke ran to catch up with her, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Please… Don't hate me…"

Sasha could practically taste the sadness in his words, causing her to turn and face him in shock. "I couldn't HATE you Sasuke… It just bothers me to think that you wanted to use a jutsu to earn my companionship… It made me feel like a stuck-up snob… and that's usually Eru's job, haha" Sasuke and Sasha couldn't help but laugh when the erotic feline was mentioned. "But Seriously, I like you no matter what Sasuke. So don't think you have to impress me, deal?"

"Ya, Deal!" the two children talked about the jutsu and their friendship for a while longer until Sasuke seemed to remember something. "OH YA!"

"Huh? What is it Sasuke?" Sasha looked at the boy in confusion, wondering why he'd just yelled out.

"Well, I wanted to give you something…" Sasuke was blushing once again, as he reached behind his back to grab something. "Close your eyes ok?"

"Oh, Ok…" Sasha reluctantly closed her eyes, waiting for his gift.

"This reminded me of you the moment I saw it. I really hope you like it." Sasha could feel Sasuke's hands in her hair as it felt like he placed something in her hair to keep some of it out of her face.

"Sasuke?" Sasha felt his hand linger in place before slowly roaming down to rest on her cheek then drop.

"Ok… Open your eyes…" Sasha did as she was told only to come face to face with a shining Kunai knife.

"Huh?!" Sasha was about to scold the boy but stopped when she noticed what was different about her reflection. Sasuke had placed a single white lotus flower in her hair to keep her flowing blue locks in place behind her ear. "Oh… Sasuke… It's so pretty! There's no way something like this could remind you of me!" She blushed and shook her head, knocking the flower out of place.

"It did, and still does. See?" Sasuke stepped forward to readjust the flower until it was in its proper place. "It's beautiful, and even when things get it its way, it still stands strong whether its rain or snow, it never gives up and keeps on blooming. Just like you Sasha."

Both were blushing, a bright red, now, and Sasuke had yet to draw his hand back once more. He slowly brought his hand to rest on her cheek again, but this time didn't drop it. Sasuke took a small step forward, looking deeply into her cerulean eyes. Sasha couldn't help but lean into what she knew Sasuke was trying to do. Soon both were leaning towards each other's faces, with closed eyes, until their lips connected. After staying like that for a moment, Sasuke deepened the kiss by slowly opening his mouth slightly, running the tip of his tongue across Sasha's lips, this surprised her and she gasped. Sasuke took the chance and pushed his tongue forward, past her now open lips. Sasha soon allowed Sasuke to explore her mouth until he allowed her to do the same.

"AHEM!"

The young couple split apart immediately, and turned to stare at a very shocked and pissed looking Itachi. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" As the youngsters scrambled for words to explain, Itachi just thought to himself about what he'd just witnessed. _'DAMMIT! That little brat kissed Sasha! What's worse…SHE LET HIM! And enjoyed it?! It's not fair! Sasuke! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!'_ If looks could kill, Itachi would have been standing over his brother's corpse already, but luckily for Sasuke that wasn't the case… this time…_ 'He's lucky Sasha's here… otherwise he'd already be suffering from my mangekyou sharingan…' _Itachi gave the couple one last death defying glare, before turning his back to them. "C'mon! Dinner time…" With that Itachi walked forward before vanishing with great speed.

After a few moments of staring after the fuming teenager, Sasha and Sasuke looked to each other, and then broke out laughing. "Oh, MAN! That was scary!" Sasha screamed, unable to stop shaking.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him, both were still consumed in laughter. "You have No idea! Hahaha!" After a few more moments the two began to walk home, hand in hand, as they were walking Sasuke felt something tapping against his leg from the inside of his pocket. He reached in to see what it was, it was Sasha's red collar, it was still wet and had ripped in half, which most likely explained why the collar was separated from her. Sasuke noticed something on the side of the collar, a little ID tag, it was a little scratched up but Sasuke could still read the inscription. The tag read 'Learn all that is impossible' Sasuke looked at the words but didn't know what it could possibly mean.

"Hey Sasha what does this tag on your collar say?" Sasuke said as he turned to her and handed her the collar. Sasha's face immediately turned pail as she felt around her neck just now realizing that her collar was gone all this time, and that it had been in the hands of the little Uchiha boy.

"How did you get this?!" Sasha said, shocked, as she snatched her collar back from him.

"It had fallen off of you when you were drowning." Sasuke said looking at Sasha in confusion wondering why she was acting all defensive all of a sudden.

"Oh… well hey thanks for finding it for me." Sasha said as she shoved the collar in her pocket.

"But Sash-." Sasha new what Sasuke was going to ask, so she cut him off. "Ok we better get back to the house we don't want to keep Itachi waiting." Sasha then started to run back to the house. Sasuke just watched her go, confused as to why she was avoiding his question.

'_It's already bad enough that Itachi knows about me! I can't let anyone else find out that I can learn any technique in the world. I would be treated like an ultimate weapon.' _Sasha thought as she slowed down until she was walking.

Finally she reached the house, she was about to open the door expecting Eru to greet her but when Sasha opened the door the cat girl didn't come. "Eru? Itachi? I'm home!" Sasha said just incase they didn't hear her come in.

"Hey Sasha over here!" a voice said from her room. She followed the voice expecting to see Eru and Itachi but it wasn't either of them. Sasha's eye's widened at the sight before her. Deidara had been sitting on her bed with his hands resting on his knee's and Sasori was in the corner sitting in a chair with his elbows resting on his thighs with his face resting in his hands. It looked as if they had been waiting for her.

"Well, Well, Well long time no see." Deidara teased as he got to his feet.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasha questioned. _'Where the hell are you Itachi?' _Sasha thought frantically.

"Well we're here to help Itachi." Deidara said bluntly.

Sasha just starred at him confused, waiting for him to explain.

"Itachi decided that you shouldn't be here when he kills the clan. So we're here to pick you up." Sasori added.

"What are you guys talking about? Itachi isn't going to kill anyone. Are you sure we aren't talking about a different Itachi?" Sasha said in disbelief, ignoring the whole 'we're here to kidnap you' thing.

"Heh! Well the Itachi we're talking about is Itachi Uchiha. He's one of the members in the Akatsuki. And so are you…." Deidara paused and gave a wicked smirk. "…learn all that is impossible wasn't it?"

If it was even possible Sasha's eyes got even wider. _'How did they find out? I thought only Itachi knew. Itachi… He can't really be working with the Akatsuki, right? It can't be. GRR! I don't have time to think about this right now! I have to get away from these guys. Alright! What should I do? Do I fight? No, they're way to strong. Do I run? Hmm I'll have to give that a try. There's a big possibility that won't work though, these guys can run, well I know Deidara can from the last time I saw him. So I'll have to find a place to hide.' _ Sasha thought as she backed away from the two attempting kidnappers.

Deidara couldn't help but to laugh at how scared Sasha was. Then he turned to Sasori "Hey Sasori-danna, what should we do with her?" Deidara said trying to make Sasha even more frightened. Sasori just looked at Deidara then turned to look at Sasha as a smirk appeared on his face "Well it all depends on how cooperative she is." Sasori replied.

'_Ok I am going to have to distract them if I want to make a run for it.' _Sasha thought as she backed away farther. _'Ok! What should I say to distract them? Ummm...' _"Um…. Hey! Look over there!" Sasha said as she pointed her index finger at some random area behind them. Deidara and Sasori just looked at Sasha in confusion. _'What there's no way that worked why did I say that?' _Sasha thought. But to Sasha's surprise the two idiots actually turned around to see what Sasha was pointing at. _'Ha-ha! They actually bought that?' _Sasha thought as she turned and ran out the door.

"Ok now what? Should I look for Itachi or should I hide until it's safe to come out?" Sasha mumbled to herself. _'I guess I should find a place to hide first then when it's clear I try to go find Eru and Itachi. Hopefully Sasuke is still at the lake and stays there.' _Sasha thought as she ran through the streets. Then suddenly Sasha came to a scene that didn't set with her at all. "Ahhhh!" Sasha screamed as she fell to her knees. There was blood everywhere, and slaughtered people littered the streets. Sasha couldn't help but to think about her very own parents who had experienced a horrifying death just like this, tears rapidly fell down Sasha's face. She had totally forgotten that she was being chased by two S-ranked criminals.

"Damn that girl! She really can be troublesome." Deidara said to himself as he searched all over the area for her using one of his clay birds to get a better view. Sasori on the other hand was searching on foot, "How could we loose her? She's a little kid for crying out loud this is so embarrassing." Sasori murmured to himself.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Sasha yelled with a very angry expression on her face. "I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR IT!!!" Sasha yelled as she broke out into more tears.

'_Heh! So those idiots let Sasha escape. Well there's nothing I can do about it now.'_

"Hey Sasha!" said a familiar voice.

'_Huh?! It's Itachi!'_ Sasha thought as she turned around to see if she was right. "Hey Ita-." Sasha cut herself off when she saw that Itachi had been covered in blood. At first she had thought that Itachi himself was wounded, but that wasn't his blood.

"Why are you crying Sasha?" Itachi said innocently as he walked toward the frightened little girl, but Sasha just back away until she had tripped over a dead corpse and fell straight to the ground.

"Stay away from me…d-don't kill me." Sasha said with an extremely frightened expression on her face as she tried to inch away from her place on the bloodied ground.

"Sasha I won't kill you."

'_So Deidara and Sasori were right…Itachi really is working with the Akatsuki.'_ Sasha thought as she lowered her head in shame.

"So all this time you didn't really think of me as a friend or family you thought of me more as a weapon." Sasha said as she got to her feet. "You where working with the Akatsuki all this time?!" Sasha yelled tears stinging her cheeks.

Itachi lowered his head. Then Sasha's eye's got wider and she started to shake in fear. "You… You killed my parents didn't you?!"

"I had to sever your ties with every person you loved." Itachi said calmly with an expression less look on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasha screamed as the crimson color of Sharingan filled her eyes.

'_So Deidara was right, she can activate her Sharingan.' _Itachi thought as he activated his as well. _'Hmph I saw this coming, but I can't fight Sasha. There's no way I am going to fight her she doesn't stand a chance. So I'll just have to distract her with something else more important.' _Itachi thoughta smirk appeared on Itachi's face "Sasha you are so fixed on trying to kill me rather than trying to find your cat friend Eru."

Itachi's plan had worked, Sasha turned off her Sharingan as her way of surrendering.

"Don't you dare hurt Eru." Sasha demanded.

"She's a Jinnjuriki, sorry but there's nothing I can do about it." Itachi said.

"Don't Fuck With Me! You can still save her life like you did with me!" Sasha yelled.

"Heh! She has too much Jinnjuriki in her; it will kill her in the process." Itachi said as Eru came up from behind him.

"But Sasha you can talk to her one last time." Itachi said as he signaled for Eru to go to Sasha.

"Eru! I am so glad you're ok. What did he do to you?" Sasha said checking to see if Itachi had hurt her anywhere.

"He just helped me realize the truth." Eru replied with an expressionless look on her face.

"What truth?" Sasha questioned.

"It's-It's all the Jinnjuriki's fault that's why I am going to get rid of it. I am not going to interfere in your life anymore." Eru said calmly.

"What are you saying?! Lets run for it Eru!" Sasha yelled.

"You don't see it now but your life will be much better without me." Eru said as tears softly fell down her face. "I want you to have this." Eru said as she handed Sasha her prized cross necklace.

"Eru…." Sasha said as she reached for Eru's face to brush away the tears.

"Goodbye Sasha!" Eru yelled as she forced her charka into her hand and forced into Sasha's stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **_**OK CHAPTER UMMM 8 RIGHT? HAHA JUST KIDDING ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! **_

**Everyone: that goes for all of us!**

**Tsuki: and thanks to all or you who read I'm finally free of my chained hell **

**Eru: ya, thanks to you I'm stuck with her (points at tsuki) yuk…**

**Tsuki: HEY! (Lunges at Eru with killing intent)**

**Everyone else: o geez… here we go again…**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. The beginning of the new members

**Ot A/N: HEY HEY! Chapter 9 is here! Thanks to Tsuki-chan's recent decision to cooperate. Hehehehe**

**Tsuki: you're an evil evil person….**

**Eru: you're just spineless**

**Tsuki: shut it cat! Before I pour this water on you! (grabs full glass of water)**

**Sasha: NO! (takes water from Tsuki) no water for you! We don't want a repeat of what happened last time!**

**Sasuke: HELL NO! we couldn't get the computer to work for weeks! **

**Tsuki: (totally bummed out) it was only a few days…**

**W.G.: EITHERWAY!**

**Tsuki: WAHHHHH!!!!**

**Itachi: What's I miss?**

**Tsuki: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: I don't think I wanna know….**

**Everyone: not a chance…**

**W.G. & Sasha: Anyway! HERE WE GO ON TO CHAPTER 9! R&R PLEASE!**

_**CHAPTER 9:THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW MEMBERS!**_

"Eru, don't you think that was a little rough?" Itachi said trying to keep himself calm.

"Yeah, I guess." Eru said as she sat next to Sasha, putting the cross necklace she had given her around Sasha's neck. "Don't forget about me." Eru whispered in Sasha's ear.

"Ok I am ready to get this Jinnjuriki out of me now that I have said my goodbyes." Eru said as she got to her feet.

"Well we'll have to put a hold on that. First I have to go take care of my little brother."

"What?! You're going to kill Sasuke?!" Eru yelled.

"Maybe you didn't hear me earlier when I said that I have to sever all Sasha's ties with people she loves; the Akatsuki doesn't want any person holding her back from becoming stronger." Itachi said in annoyed tone.

"I-Itachi" Sasha said struggling to get to her feet.

"Sasha…"Itachi said shocked to see Sasha still conscious.

"P-Please I beg you…DON'T KILL SASUKE!!!" Sasha yelled as tears rapidly fell down her face. "I promise I will do what ever you say for now on. Just…don't kill Sasuke!"

Itachi didn't say anything as if considering Sasha's proposal. Finally Deidara and Sasori showed up. As Deidara made their presence known as he came up from behind Sasha "So this is where you were! You pain in the ass!" Deidara yelled as he yanked Sasha by her arm causing Sasha to fall into Deidara's arms. Then Sasori grabbed Sasha's chin forcing her to look into his direction only to see Sasori smirking at her "Heh! I knew we should have knocked you out to begin with." Sasori let go of Sasha's chin and turned his direction toward Itachi. "Sorry Itachi, things got a little out of hand." Sasori said with his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. Itachi just nodded in response.

"Ya well, we will be leaving now… See you back at the hideout." Deidara said as he started to drag Sasha to his clay bird.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasha yelled trying to pull away out of Deidara's grip. Then Sasha looked to Itachi "Don't kill Sasuke! PLEASE!!!! Promise me Itachi!!!" Sasha yelled.

Itachi just turned his face away.

"Shut up! Don't make this difficult!" Deidara yelled, but Sasha just kept on pulling away.

"Let go!!!" Sasha screamed.

"Geez! What a noisy girl!" Sasori complained. "Shut her up!!! Sasori demanded with his hands covering his ears.

"With pleasure!" Deidara said as he immediately turned around and punched his fist into her stomach knocking her out completely. Sasha immediately collapsed into Deidara's arms, and then Deidara took the unconscious girl and carried her bridal style to his clay bird.

"Hey Sasori why don't you take Eru with you she'll just be in my way." Itachi said.

Sasori just nodded at him and signaled for Eru to follow him.

Eru followed after Sasori but then turned to look back at Itachi "You not going to kill Sasuke still are you?" Itachi didn't answer he just looked away. Eru could see that Itachi wasn't going to talk to her about it so she just turned around to follow after Sasori. _'Hopefully he'll make that right choice.'_ Eru thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Geez! Itachi owes me big." Deidara said as he looked down at Sasha, annoyed that she had gotten away from him and caused all that trouble.

"I-Itachi don't kill him." Sasha mumbled in her sleep as she clutched onto Deidara's cloak.

'_Hn…She's probably cold.'_ Deidara thought as he took of his cloak and wrapped it around the unconscious girl. Sasha then snuggled into the cloak appreciating the warmth.

"Ha-ha! She's even funnier when she is asleep." Deidara said as he readjusted the flower that Sasha had in her hair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sasori, what exactly is Sasha going to be used for?" Eru questioned.

"She is going to help us capture jinnjuriki like you." Sasori said as he gave Eru a death glare. He didn't really like to answer to people that he considered lower than him.

'_Hmph! Well if Itachi actually does kill Sasuke, Sasha for sure won't cooperate with these guys. She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met.' _Eru thought as a small smirk appeared on her face.

It had been a couple of hours of traveling, till the three started to feel tired, though neither of them would ever admit it. Finally, Deidara gave in to the exhaustion.

"Hey Sasori-Danna, lets stop here for the night I am getting tired." Deidara whined from above his running companions.

"Sigh…I guess we should…, Then Itachi can catch up with us, he should be done by now." Sasori said as he stopped running. Eru stopped as well and fell straight to the ground, too exhausted to stand up.

Deidara flew down to join them. "Just make sure Sasha doesn't wake up. Or we'll never get some quiet." Sasori complained, not wanting to have to deal with the loud girl.

Deidara just ignored Sasori's complaint and went to go lay Sasha down next to Eru. "Make sure she doesn't wake up." Deidara demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Eru said, propping herself up on her elbow so she could keep a better eye on the unconscious girl beside her.

Once he was assured, Deidara walked off to go get some wood to make a fire. Sasori on the other hand just lay against a nearby tree and just starred at Sasha. _'What was Sasha begging Itachi not to do? She put up less of a fuss than usual, she usually tries to run for it or fight but she just kicked and screamed as if too helpless to do any of those other things. Hmph, well to bad for her, begging doesn't work on Itachi unless she was to offer him something in return.' _Sasori thought trying to keep his mind occupied.

Eru was enjoying her time of rest while she kept her attention centered on Sasha, suddenly Eru's face turned pail. _'Sasha...' _Eru thought starting to think back at the time she punched her first at her only true friend. _'I hope you'll understand how sorry I am soon enough. I wanted us to be friends forever and if it weren't for this jinnjuriki I……I-I could have kept that promise.' _Eru thought as she lowered her head, separating her eyes from Sasha for the first time since they'd decided to rest.

Deidara came back with the fire wood and started to set it up. Deidara looked up and smirked as a shadowy figure came from out of the forest trees. "Hey there, Itachi…" Sasori greeted dully.

"Yeah! You're just in time to help light this fire, use you fire ball jutsu, ok?" Deidara said as he finished setting up the fire wood and went to go sit down and rest.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Itachi said as he lit the fire. Now with the fire lit Itachi could see his surroundings better. He saw Sasori now sitting down with his legs stretched out in front of the fire, Deidara who was sitting up against a nearby tree, Eru who had her arms behind her head as she leaned up against a tree while still sitting protectively next to Sasha who was wrapped up in Deidara's cloak still unconscious, only now she was moving about as if having a bad dream.

Itachi then walked over to the unconscious girl and bent down and started to shake her awake, only stopping when Sasha began to open her eyes. "Huh? What happened?" Sasha said rubbing her eyes as she moved to sit up. Deidara and Sasori jolted to the sound of Sasha's voice, but relaxed when they saw Itachi kneeling beside her.

"What are you doing Itachi? Now she'll start screaming again." Sasori complained covering his ears as if preparing himself for the torture he was sure would come.

"Yeah, Itachi, you should have let her get some rest. God knows she needs it." Deidara added.

Itachi just ignored the two as he helped Sasha, who was still trying to figure out what had happened to her feet. "Deidara, Sasori, I am going to have a talk with Sasha alone, we'll be back in a few." Itachi said as he wrapped his arm around her waist helping her keep her balance as they walked into the darkness created by the deep forest.

"Geez! What could be so important that Itachi had to wake her up for!?" Deidara spat, annoyed at the fact that, well: number one Itachi woke up Sasha while she was resting, and number two he had Sasha all to himself. And all that did was get on Deidara's nerves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, it looked like you were having a bad dream." Itachi said, slightly interested in what the girl had been dreaming about.

Sasha was now wide awake as they were about a mile away from the camp site. Sasha was also curious, only for a different reason. She wanted to know why Itachi had wanted to talk to her and was hoping that he didn't just wake her up to ask about what she was dreaming. "Ya I was." Sasha replied, as she avoided the tall boy's gaze.

"So what was it about?" Itachi asked, not quite satisfied with her short answer.

Sasha didn't say a word; she just turned her face away as she let her tears flow down her face as she thought back to her terrifying dream.

"Ah now I get it! You were dreaming about Sasuke weren't you?" Itachi said knowing very well that Sasha wasn't going to answer.

"That cloak looks good on you." Itachi complimented, taking in her appearance.

With that said Sasha had realized that one of the Akatsuki cloaks was wrapped around her. Immediately, Sasha took the cloak off and threw to Itachi, she didn't want the symbol of an s-rank criminal touching her. "Hmph! But aren't you cold?" Itachi asked, a little annoying with how the girl reacted.

"I'll manage" Sasha spat as she wrapped her arms around her waist in a sorry attempt at conserving heat. Itachi just grimaced at her stubbornness.

"That deal you made with me back there," Itachi said with his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. Sasha then looked up into Itachi's gaze wondering what he was trying to say. "…y-you said you would do anything I say as long as Sasukes life was spared is that correct?" Itachi smirked as he turned to Sasha to meet her gaze. A small, hopeful smile appeared on Sasha's face.

"That's more like it! Now you have to do what you promised me, from now on you do as I say. So please put the cloak back on before you catch a cold." Itachi ordered as he draped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Itachi! Thank you!" Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Heh! Well we'd better be getting back." Itachi said as he walked a couple of steps in front of Sasha trying to hide his smile and slight blush.

'_Sasuke I am so glad you're alive. Live for me, a life I never could live, I have given mine to the Akatsuki, but it's worth it knowing you're still alive…somewhere out there. Maybe someday…. we will meet again.' _ Sasha thought as she looked up to the sky with that big smile still on her face. "I-I love you Sasuke." Sasha whispered quietly to herself so only she could hear.

"Come on! Sasha lets go!" Itachi yelled from afar.

"Coming!" Sasha yelled back as she ran to catch up to Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, once everybody was wide awake, all except for Sasha who had been snoozing the day away. "Should I kick her?" Sasori asked cruelly, annoyed at how they were being forced to wait because of a small child.

"We have a couple hours till we get back to the hideout. She won't be able to run with us that long anyway so I'll take her so she can rest a little longer." Deidara volunteered, not wanting to have to deal with the girl and her complaining about dumb puppet men and their feet.

"That's true, let Deidara take her and the rest of us will run on foot." Itachi agreed understanding what Deidara was trying to prevent.

Deidara just nodded as he bent down to pick Sasha up, and then carried her to his clay bird. "Alright meet you guys there." Deidara said as he got positioned on his clay bird, they then flew into the sky. As soon as they were air-born the other three started to run after them, in the direction of the hideout.

"Ok, When we get there we have to extract the jinnjuriki out of Eru or the leader will be pissed." Sasori reminded Itachi. Itachi just nodded. _'Hmph I wonder how Sasha will react when she helps extract the jinnjuriki from Eru… Well it's the only way she can get the mangekyou sharingan, she'll have to do it whether she likes it or not.' _Itachi thought as they started to go faster through the forests trees.

Eru couldn't help but to overhear Sasori talking about the extracting of the jinnjuriki. _'Well the soon the better, I guess. I am sick of worrying about this I just want to get this over with. What am I saying? I am lying to myself! AM I CRAZY?! I don't want to die! …But I also want to make Sasha happy; she deserves it after all that she's done for me.' _Eru thought as a single tear fell from her eye.

Deidara was a little ways ahead of the others, lost in thought as he starred at the still unconscious Sasha. _'This girl……how in the world is she going to be a descent Akatsuki. She isn't the type of girl to kill someone, anyone for that matter. Sigh, well…we're going to have to change that. I think I heard Itachi say that he wants Sasha's first kill to be Eru.' _Deidara thought, not taking his eyes off Sasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally the five arrived just outside the hideout. Deidara flew to where the other three had stopped with a still unconscious Sasha curled up in his arms. "So what do we do now?" Deidara said, paying no attention to the deadweight in his arms.

"Let me take her." Itachi replied as he walked over to Deidara and grabbed the girl carefully so she wouldn't be disturbed and wake up. "I think I'll show Sasha her room and get her ready. We should be fully prepared within the hour." Itachi continued as he gently removed the cloak from Sasha and handed it back to Deidara. "Make sure Eru is comfortable until then." Itachi then turned and started to walk towards the hideout.

"Heh! Well the other Akasuki members aren't here yet so we got time." Sasori said blandly, not caring about Itachi's instructions.

"Why are all the Akatsuki members coming here anyways? Shouldn't they be looking for their jinnjuriki?" Deidara questioned, curious as to why they didn't just use illusions and clones like they'd originally planned.

"Yeah, well Pein wants everybody back here so Sasha can have a chance to learn every single one of our techniques." Sasori answered, still not caring about what was going on around him.

"Who's Pein?" Eru questioned.

The two just glanced in Eru's general direction before turning away with out a second thought. "Well we'd better head on in." Deidara said as Sasori and he started to walk towards the hideout completely ignoring Eru. _'Wha-What's with these people?! Hello?! Am I even here?!' _Eru thoughtas she followed after Sasori and Deidara, utterly annoyed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Itachi reached Sasha's new room he opened the door and laid her down on the bed.

"Ok, I'll let her rest here while I get her ready…" Itachi murmured as he left the room, only to come back with an Akatsuki uniform and a small vile. Itachi sat beside Sasha on the bed, and took a damp rag then started to wash some of the minor cuts that had covered Sasha's arms and legs. Still being extremely cautious so he wouldn't wake Sasha up, he took one of Sasha's hands and placed a ring on her right middle finger, the ring had the symbol for white tiger carved into it. With Sasha's hand still in Itachi's grasp, Itachi took the small vile full of nail polish and began painting her nails. Sasha winced at the cold liquid feeling on her nails. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was causing the feeling only to find Itachi holding her hand firmly while brushing a dark purplish color over her nails. _'HUH? Itachi is painting my nails? Something is wrong with this picture.' _Sasha thought her eyes wide. Itachi, who was still unaware that Sasha had awoken, reached over for her other hand. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sasha nearly yelled as she ripped her unpolished hand from Itachi, and then sat up quickly to get a better look at him, her eyes had widened even more in disbelief that a guy was painting her nails.

"Sigh…Look, you need your nails painted this color it's needed so you can extract the jinnjuriki." Itachi said as he took her untouched hand and began to polish it. "Ya sure, but this isn't my color." Sasha said jokingly. Itachi just glared at her then brought his attention back to painting her nails. Sasha blinked and brought her attention to the ring that had been placed on her finger.

"What's this?!" Sasha questioned as she brought it up to her face so she could get a better look at it.

"It's your Akatsuki ring and that also helps extract a jinnjuriki." Itachi said blandly, "And, you should go clean yourself up before the others get here." Itachi continued as he finished painting Sasha's nails.

"Others?" Sasha questioned looking from her hands to Itachi.

"Oh, well you know there are other Akatsuki members that you haven't met yet." Itachi replied as he walked over to the door.

"Do I have to?" Sasha said showing her reclusive side.

Itachi just glared at her in response. "Meet me out here when you're done." Itachi ordered as he walked out of Sasha's room.

"O-Ok!" Sasha stammered as she looked around her newly acquired living space. The room had a bed, an attached bathroom, and a weapon closet, but no windows. _'What do they think I am going to do? Try and escape?'_ Sasha scoffed in her thoughts as she walked into the bathroom, she removed all of her clothing placed her lotus flower carefully down on the sink counter and started up the shower, and when the water was just the right temperature for her, Sasha got into the shower and began washing off all physical memories of the Uchiha massacre. _'Why didn't I see this coming? I should have never moved in with Itachi and Sasuke then I probably wouldn't be in this mess! I was fooled when Itachi said there are other people who truly loved me; he didn't love me at all! He only thought of me as a weapon. And my dad…..' _Sasha thought as tears fell down her face. _'He tried to warn me not to trust Uchiha Itachi.' _Sasha thought as the hot water form the shower mixed in with Sasha's tears as both ran down her face. _'I'm so sorry Dad…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TSUKI: OK! SO THERE'S CHAPTER 9! HAHA AND THE NEXT CHAPPIE'S ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**W.G: I'm seriously beginning to regret promising her that….**

**ERU: It's entirely your fault you know, AND I MEAN GEEZ! YOU'RE GUNNA KILL ME?! YOU DESERVE WHAT EVER TSUKI DOES TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SASHA: Eru's got a point W.G., in a single chapter you've ruined our lives….**

**SASUKE: How come I'm barely mentioned in this chapter? **

**TSUKI: W.G. was having problems deciding who her fav. Uchiha boy was… it's entirely her fault…**

**W.G.: HEY HEY HEY! DON'T PUT THIS ALL ON ME! **

**ITACHI: sigh… how annoying….**

**TSUKI: OH WELL! ANYWAY CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN TERMINATED HAHA! VICTORY!**

**W.G.: Oh, man…. Sigh…ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER **

**EVERYONE: **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
